Naruto:The Lost Prince
by Jesz
Summary: Chap 3 up: "With Iron And Fire"/"Ini akan sebentar dan tak akan lama" /"N-naruto-kun.. kamu.."/" " Tuan Muda! " " /"Cih… tidak sempat…."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Return Of the Prince**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Banyak Karakter Import(OC), OOC, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

 **Terima kasih untuh para reader dan khususnya para Reviewer**

Di sebuah planet di luar Sistem Tata surya Bumi yang lebih tepatnya di sebuah planet yang identik dengan Bumi terletak di pinggiran dari galaksi bima sakti terdapat sebuah kehidupan yang mirip dengan Bumi namun , dalam planet itu kehidupannya jauh lebih keras dari pada bumi di mana Ras yang 'Mirip' manusia terlahir bagaikan Budak dan hanya bisa bertahan dari Serbuan dan Serangan Ras Lain yang jauh lebih kuat dan lebih modern dari segi teknologi namun para Ras yang 'mirip' manusia ini memiliki Sumber daya yang sangat memiliki potensi namun semua itu belum bisa di manfaatkan karena teknologi yang mereka miliki bagaimanakah mereka akan bertahan ? Berharap mendapat bantuan yang jatuh dari langit begitu saja ? Bagaikan menunggu Hujan di Musim Kemarau Abadi nan panjang . Marilah kita Initip Kisah para Ras yang 'Mirip' manusia ini. Di sebuah Kastil yang Di kelilingi tembok Batu yang kuat , Cerita ini berawal

.

.

.

"Tuan.. Gerbang timur telah di tembus banyak pasukan kita telah gugur..." seorang pengawal kerajaan berlari menuju raja mereka yang berambut Kuning emas dan bermata Biru langit sambil melihat gerbang yang berhasil di jebol dan masuklah beberapa musuh yang mirip seperti hewan namun memiliki badan layaknya bertubuh besar dan semua dari mereka memiliki tanduk , ataupun telinga jewan di kepala mereka ada juga makluk seperti Kalajengking yang bisa menembakkan cahaya layaknya laser dari ekor mereka. Target yang terkena pasti akan berubah menjadi abu seketika dan menghilang bersama tiupan angin

"Bertahan semampu kita...Kita harus melindungi para penduduk hingga Evakuasi selesai" Kata seorang Raja itu

"Sayang bagaimana dengan Anak kita ?" seorang Istri raja yang Yang memiliki Rambut semerah darah dan bermata Violet yang menawan

"Kita harus menyelamatkannya , Dia adalah anak yang diramalkan mungkin dia yang mereka cari.. jangan sampai mereka mendapatkannya.." Kata Sang Raja

"Tapi bagaimana Caranya ?" Kata sang Istri Raja

Tiba-tiba datanglah sang penasehat Raja yang umurnya mungkin sudah lebih dari setengah Abad menghampiri sang raja

"Tuan kalau boleh saya sarankan , bagaimana kalau kita selamatkan anak anda menggunakan kapsul yang berhasil kita Curi dari mereka beberapa pekan lalu, saya dan para teknisi berhasil mengungkap cara kerjanya , dan saya juga berhasil menemukan sinyal-sinyal kehidupan di luar sana , tuan ?" Ucap sang Penasehat

"Baiklah , ini demi kelangsungan Ras kita , Hanya dia satu-satunya Harapan , dan semoga dia berhasil lari dengan selamat, dan kembali kepada kita suatu saat Nanti" Ucap sang Raja

Mereka pun menuju ruang puncak dari kastil kerajaan dan langsung berhadapan dengan benda berbentuk elips dengan ruang yang cukup dengan satu orang.

"Nak , Semoga kamu selamat hingga tujuan , Sayang..." ucap sang Istri raja sambil berlinang Air mata , mengelus dan mengecup sang anak yang masih berumur 2 minggu itu, sambil memandangi wajah damai pulas anaknya yang mungil , berambut kuning jabrik dengan 3 goretan di masing-masing pipinya

Segera sang istri menaruh sang anak ke dalam kapsul dan mengikatkan sabuk pengaman kepadanya. Lalu memberikan kalung bermodelkan pusaran air kepadanya. Setelah itu Menutup pintu kapsul dan sang penasehat mengetik beberapa tombol dan mulai bersiap

"Sudah siap tuan, tinggal menunggu perintah anda" ucap sang Penasehat

Sang raja menutup mata sejenak untuk memantapkan hatinya.

"Lanjutkan..." ucap Sang Raja Singkat

Dan Wuush... Kapsul meluncur ke langit dan menghilang seketika ketika cahaya Kilat menyelimuti kapsul itu

"Semoga kau , Selamat sayang... Carilah kehidupan Baru di luar sana , Aku tahu di luar sana pasti kejam, Namun kumohon bertahanlah" ucap sang Istri Raja sambil berlinang Air mata

"Semoga kau Sehat selalu...Anakku..."

"Naruto..."

.

.

.

 **20 tahun kemudian**

Di sebuah kapal Luar angkasa yang luar biasa besar berisi beberapa Ras makluk hidup dari beberapa planet yang tergabung dalam Aliansi Pasukan Luar Angkasa Atau Space Force Aliiance (SFA) yang bertujuan untuk menjaga kedamaian dan untuk menjelajah luar angkasa Galaksi Bima Sakti.

"Letnan , Bagaimana kabarmu , kau berhasil?" Tanya seorang pasukan ke pada pemimpinnya

"Tentu, hah lelah rasanya , 2 bulan menjalankan misi yang merepotkan itu.." ucap Sang pemimpin dengan lantang

 _"Perhatian , Panggilan ini ditujukan Letnan Satu Senju Naruto bersama dengan Squadnya , Anda diharapkan menuju CIC(Combat Information Center) segera , Terima kasih"_

Terdengar suara dari speaker pengumuman dari interkom yang terpasang di seluruh dinding pesawat

"Hah apa lagi ini ? Padahalkan baru saja kembali dari misi ?" Ucap Sang letnan yang Memiliki rambut kuning bersinar yang di potong Cepak ala Tentara yang memiliki Nama Senju Naruto itu

"Mungkin benar, Letnan jika orang-orang CIC khususnya para wanita itu tertarik padamu" Ucap seorang anak buahnya yang berambut hitam klinis dan kulitny pucat sepucat Mayat

"Diamlah Sersan Sai, kumpulkan para 2 orang lainnya dan segera menuju CIC" Ucap Naruto Lantang

"Siap " ucap Sai singkat sambil memberi hormat kepada Naruto , setelah itu ia langsung berangkat mencari 2 rekan setimnya yang lain

 ** _Di CIC_**

"Lapor, Letnan Satu Senju Naruto bersama Squad Eagle, siap menghadap" ucap Naruto di depan sang Kapal

"Baiklah , Letnan langsung saja aku mengirimmu untuk misi dari kapal AAA Whunder, " ucap Sang Kapten singkat

"Ha AAA Whunder ? Untuk misi apa sebuah kapal Kelas AAA(Baca: Tripel A) menjalankan misi di saat seperti ini ? Apakah ada Perang besar-besaran ?" Ucap Naruto

"Ini berkaitan dengan Anomali sinyal yang identik dengan kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu" Ucap sang Kapten

"Kau bercanda kan ? Bukankah selama ini kita semua tidak tahu asal sinyal itu ?" Balas Naruto

"Ya memang , Namun sinyal itu Identik dengan saat-saat kau di temukan di dalam kapsul misterius itu, Besar kemungkinan jika sinyal itu akan memandu kita menuju tempat di mana kau berasal dan tentu aku tidak mau mengambil resiko , karena dari seluruh data yang kami kumpulkan asal dari sinyal itu berasal dari tempat yang belum pernah kita datangi bahkan belum kita jamah sampai saat ini" ucap Sang Kapten

"Baiklah , Aku ikut tapi kalau Whunder...AH... Bodo amat" ucap Naruto sambil berbalik arah dan meninggalkan tempat sang Kapten bersama ke-3 anak buahnya

.

.

.

"Letnan, bukankah kapsul itu memiliki tingkat teknologi yang berbeda ?" ucap Sai

"Ya menurut penelitian teknologi kapsul itu memiliki tingkat teknologi Nano Primitive"ucap Naruto

Akhirnya mereka berempat yang salah satunya wanita berambut pirang yang di kuncir kuda dan satunya lagi pria yang sebaya dengan Naruto dan berambut raven serta bermata Onyx yang bisa membuat wanita manapun terhipnotis oleh ketampanannya.

"Baiklah, Ino dan Sai Kalian ke bagian perlengkapan, persiapkan persenjataan kita, Sasuke siapkan pesawat untuk pendaratan kita , berjaga-jaga saat di tempat nanti. Aku akan ke bagian Whunder untuk mengurus keikut sertaan kita, dan juga gunakan Exoskeleton type Comando , dan bawa serta cadangan Stealth dan Elite, Bubar" Ucap Naruto singkat

" " Siap, Laksanakan…!" ucap Mereka bertiga dan segera menyebar ke bagian masing-masing

.

.

.

 **AAA Whunder**

Adalah satu dari sekian banyak pesawat luar angkasa yang berukuran super besar. Termasuk ke dalam kapal Kelas AAA yang merupakan kependekan dari Assault Automaton Ark atau Bahtera Penyerang . Mampu menampung Pasukan sebanyak sama seperti sebuah kota besar atau Ibukota. Dan kini Naruto dan 3 orang timnya berada di sebuah hangar persiapan untuk memakai peralatan pendukung pertempuran bernama Exoskeleton, itu adalah sebuah alat pendukung pergerakan yang terbuat dari titianium murni serta beberapa hidrolik , yang menempel pada susunan tulang Manusia , hal ini berguna untuk mendukung pergerakan dan keseimbangan, orang yang menggunakan alat ini bisa memukul lebih keras, melompat lebih tinggi dan berlari lebih cepat .

.

.

Naruto dan Rekannya memakai tipe Assault yaitu Exoskeleton berbentuk unik dengan armor yang melindungi bagian-bagian penting tubuh dan helm yang terintegrasi dengan Kamera berkualitas tinggi di bagian depan helm, jadi jika di pakai lebih mirip manusia bermata tunggal dengan 3 titik bersinar di matanya

"OK perhatian team, tugas kita hanya untuk mengobservasi, mulai dari medan, penduduk setempat , teknologi mereka serta suasana di sana, damai atau mereka dalam suasana perang, " Ucap Naruto namun tak lama terdengar suara dari intercom

 _"Perhatian Seluruh personil bersiap untuk lepas dari warp, pelepasan dalam 3…2…1…"_

Dan 'Slap….' Pesawat raksasa itu keluar dari lubang Warp yaitu sebuah system perjalanan yang melebihi kecepatan cahaya , yang efektif untuk perjalanan antar system tata surya dan kini mereka sudah sampai pada tempat yang kemungkinan menjadi tujuan mereka. Namun tak lama kemudian 'BLAR!' 'WUUUSSSHHHH' pesawat raksasa itu terserempet sebuah asteroid pada bagian lambung kirinya, kerusakan tak begitu parah namun terjadi kebocoran pada hangar peralatan di mana Naruto dan Rekan timnya berada

"Pusat, di sini Letnan Naruto terjadi kebocoran tekanan kabin mulai menurun, Sial…" ucap Naruto di radio komunikasinya

"Naruto..Pintu kedap udara Macet…" ucap Ino

"Tidak ada pilihan lain … Masuk ke 'Drop Pod', kita akan masuk ke orbit planet duluan.." ucap Naruto

Akhirnya mereka segera masuk ke Drop Pod, dan segera melakukan pendaratan darurat.

"Pusat , kami akan melakukan pendaratan darurat segera setelah kami sampai di sana jemput kami apapun yang terjadi" ucap Naruto

"Di mengerti Lt, terus nyalakan transporsdermu, kita akan melacakmu, Hati-hati, Naruto…" Ucap operator yang di ketahui bersuara seorang wanita

Di dalam drop pod mereka segera memasangkan Harnes ke pundak mereka Naruto berada di tengah sedangkan Sasuke, Ino , dan Sai berada di bagian pinggiran dari Drop pod Lalu Sasuke mulai menekan beberapa tombol

"OK, tekanan stabil, Oksigen masih mencukupi, Siap meluncur, Dobe.." Ucap Sasuke

"Semangat Ino, kita bahkan pernah lebih buruk dari ini.." ucap Sai menyemangati Ino

"Aku hanya takut kalau Nanti kita meledak di udara, Sai" Ucap Ino

"Diamlah kita selalu melewati semua ini, bersama . Dan kita pasti akan selamat sampai di daratan Nanti, Yah bagaimana pun juga aku ingin bertemu bagaiamana Wajah orang tua yang melahirkanku kau tau" Tungkas Naruto

"Hahaha lucu Lt, kau tahu orang tua tua tak seindah yang kau bayangkan , Apalagi ibu. Wahhh…. Itulah yang paling aku Malas…" ucap Ino sambil meletakkan tangannya membentuk tanduk di kepalanya

"Sudah hentikan candaan Kalian, Naruto kita siap meluncur…" ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah semuanya misi kita mendarat dengan selamat, mengumpulkan informasi, dan kembali ke Whunder.." ucap Naruto ke pada timnya

"Semuanya mengerti, Semuanya tahu apa yang harus dilakukan ?" Teriak Naruto kepada Timnya

"Ho-ah!" ucap Mereka bertiga dengan semangat

"Semuanya Siap!" Teriak Naruto Lebih Keras

"Ho-ah!" Jawab mereka bertiga lebih keras

"Let's Do this…. Sasuke Berangkat!" perintah Naruto

Tak lama kemudian Drop pod terlempar dari AAA Whunder dengan meledakkan dinding kedap udara hangar peralatan mereka segera memasuki Atmosfer dan terpisah jarak yang lumayan jauh dari Whunder

"Perhatian , Drop poud telah meluncur secara darurat dari Whunder, Hanggar perlatan telah kehilangan dinding , tekanan telah di stabilkan Whunder akan segera masuk atmosfer planet, Call sign kita adalah Spaceman, Planet ini sementara kita panggil Planet 'X' hingga kita mendapat informasi" Ucap Sang operator Whunder kepada seluruh Unit termasuk Naruto yang untungnya belum terlalu jauh meninggalkan Whunder jadi sinyal radio masih menjangkaunya

"Di sini Badger Zero-one, Kami sedang memasuki Atmosfer Kami akan melakukannya sesuai rencana" Ucap Naruto

"Pod dalam keadaan , stabil dan Bagus.." ucap Sasuke yang sedang mengamati Panel

"Di terima , Kalian di Drop pada garis lintang 3-1-5 Niner , ulangi 3-1-5 Niner, check ulang dan verifikasi.." ucap Operator Lagi

"Ok semuanya pegangan kita tidak tahu apa yang ada di bawah sana .." ucap Naruto

"Hahahaha kita sudah sering mengalaminya.." Ucap Sai

"Wooo… Pekerjaan terbaik yang pernah aku ikuti…." Teriak Ino semangat

"OK layar HUD terhubung .." ucap Sasuke dan tak berapa lama muncul gambar berkualitas tinggi yang ada di atas Pod yang menampilkan gambar di bagian bawah Pod.

Terlihat di bagian tepi Pod bergesakan dengan atmosfer Planet X dan mulai meluncur dengan cepat melewati awan yang putih , dan segera terlihat daratan yang berwarna Hijau lebat yang kemungkinan itu adalah kawasan Hutan yang terlihat seperti Bumi saat masa Dinosaurus

"Mengaktifkan Stabilisator…" ucap Sasuke

Namun beberapa saat kemudian alarm berbunyi menandakan adanya Bahaya yang tidak di ketahui

"Woo.. .. apa itu " tunjuk Ino ke pada layar

Terlihat seperti gumpalan berwarna biru yang meluncur dari bawah ke atas lebih tepatnya ke arah Pod mereka tak hanya satu namun banyak sekali

"kita masih terhubung dengan Whunder, Spaceman kami melihat Tembakan meriam aneh yang sangat banyak!" ucap Naruto di radio

"Di terima , Badger Zero-one, Menghitung ulang Jarak jatuhnya Drop pod" Ucap operator

"Woo Kita kena kita kena….." Teriak Sasuke

"Jangan-jangan Itu.." ucap Sai yang belum selesai dan

"Blashhhh….." pod mereka terhantam sesuatu seperti EMP(Electro Magnetic Pulse) dan layar langsung gelap dan mereka merasakan kalau Pod mereka berputar-putar

"Sial , Meriam sihir…" ucap Naruto

Tiba-tiba pintu kedap udara terbuka dan Sai yang berada di dekat pintu langsung tertari keluar tapi Naruto berhasil meraih Tangan Sai

"Bertahan Sai, Ino tutup pintu kedap udara !" teriak Naruto sambil Memegangi tangan Sai

Dengan sekuat tenaga Ino berusaha Meraih tuas manual pintu kedap udara yang berada di depannya , Kekangan Harnes agak menyulitkan Ino

"Ayolah Ino sekarang!" Teriak Naruto lagi

"Ahhhh .. Ayolah…" teriak Ino juga

Dan akhirnya "Grak" suara hentakan yang menandakan tuas turun dan pintu kembali tertutup. Sai berhasil selamat dan langsung berdiri dan bergerak di tempatnya dengan cepat memasang Harnesnya kembali

"Sial jangan-jangan mereka tipe penduduk yang bisa menggunakan Sihir!" ucap Ino kaget

Naruto segera menurunkan layar panel di atasnya dan menekan beberapa tombol

"Menyalakan ulang Drop poud!" ucap Naruto panik

Saat Pod kembali mereka melihat kalau mereka sudah dekat dengan daratan, dan mereka terlempar jauh dari titik jatuh yang di rencanakan , Roket pelambat laju pun sudah terlambat mereka meluncur dengan cepat ke arah sebuah tebing di sisi Hutan

"WOOOOO …SIALLL!" teriak Ino

"Beranikan Dirimu!" teriak Sasuke

'BRAK!" semua pandangan serasa gelap mereka terkena Hentakan yang sangat keras sepertinya mereka berhasil mendarat walaupun harus menanggung resiko yang akan mereka hadapi. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai membuka mata dan melihat pemandangan sekitar mereka , dan untunglah mereka masih hidup

"Kalian masih dalam satu potong ?" canda Sasuke

"Hah…Ayo keluar dari sini" ucap Naruto

Mereka segera melepas harness yang mengekang kedua pundak mereka dan segera menuju pintu kedap udara, dengan gerakan agak limbung Naruto menuju pintu kedap udara dan menggunakan Kekuatan Exoskeleton pada dirinya untuk memperkuat tendangan di kaki kirinya. 'NGGIIING….BRAK….BRAK….GRAK!' dan pintu baja setebal 10 centimeter terlempar jauh dan langsung jatuh dari tebing yang cukup tinggi, mereka sepertinya mendarat di tepi dari jurang yang untungnya Drop pod mereka masih tersangkut di sana , Namun terdapat suara Aneh yang sangat tidak mengenakkan telinga

"Di sana kita akan melompat kesana " tunjuk Naruto ke arah tepian Jurang dan tak berapa lama Naruto segera melompat , Sasuke ke-2 , selanjutnya Ino, dan yang terakhir adalah Sai namun saat Sai melompat Drop pod terjatuh dari tebing dan meluncur ke bawah

"Sial!" umpat Sai

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Ino kawatir

"Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Sai sambil tersenyum

"OK, buka mata kalian Teman, Ino mode sensorik" perintah Naruto

"Roger" balas Ino singkat . Dia menutup mata sejenak lalu membuka matanya kembali dan dalam mode konsentrasi , itulah mode kepekaan sensorik yaitu di mana semua saraf di tubuhnya mengeluarkan sinyal biologis layaknya lumba-lumba. Ya Ino adalah bangsa dari Planet Reinsha. Bangsa yang tinggal di planet itu memiliki kepekaan sensor yang tinggi, itu berarti ia mirip seperti Radar begerak yang bahkan lebih peka dari radar. Jadi sangat efektif jika di gunakan pada pertempuran gerilya

"OK mari bergerak, rencana Kita adalah keluar dari sini dan menemukan peradapan kalau kita beruntung kita akan menemukan perkampungan penduduk setempat" ucap Naruto sambil menenteng senapan serbu bertipe IMR dengan penanda laser mereka bergerak menuju ke dalam hutan menuju kea rah yang menurut mereka akan bertemu sesuatu yang menarik. Sambil menyalakan Transporder mereka terus berjalan menyusuri gelap dan rimbanya Hutan Planet 'X'

30 menit mereka menyusuri jalanan, tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi seperti planet yang sunyi padahal sebelumnya mereka di tembaki oleh meriam sihir. Mereka terus menyusuri hutan hingga di tepi tebing yang tidak terlalu tinggi . Naruto mengamati daerah sekitar dan Ino masih berkosentrasi pada Sensoriknya

"Kau tak apa ? Kau bisa istirahat jika kau lelah " ucap Sai lembut sambil mengusap keringat di dahi Ino

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sai, aku tidak bisa melepaskan kepekaan sensorikku . Ini adalah tempat antah berantah bahkan pusat data pun tidak memiliki data di tempat ini, kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya" jawab Ino sambil memegang tangan Sai dengan Lembut

"Dasar orang yang baru di mabuk cinta.." umpat Naruto kesal

"Kau iri dobe ? Bagaimana dengan operator CIC berambut Pirang yang bermata berlian itu ?" Ucap Sasuke

"Maksudmu Shion? Tidak dia seperti adik bagiku, aku sudah berjanji pada ayahnya untuk menjaganya , Teme ?" Tungkas Naruto

"Hah.. kau ini pandai bicara memang.." balas Sasuke

"Sasuke lebih baik kau gunakan mata iblismu , untuk mengamati jurang ini berapa tingginya dan berapa percepatan gravitasi di sini mungkin kita bisa gunakan 'Boost jump' untuk mendarat…" ucap Naruto

"Sharingan , bukan Mata iblis..AH…!" ucap Sasuke kesal dia menutup mata sejenak dan membuka matanya, dengan sekejap mata Onyxnya beruabah menjadi merah dan ada 3 tomoe di masing-masing matanya , Sasuke adalah bangsa dari planet yang di sebut planet iblis, orang-orang dari planet itu memiliki kemampuan dengan kekuatan mata mereka

"ok jarak tebingnya 15 meter , perecepatan grafitasi-nya 9,5 , tak jauh berbeda dari palnet lainnya" Ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah kita akan menuruni tebing ini, gunakan 'Boost Jump' untuk memperlambat laju jatuh kalian" perintah Naruto

Mereka segera melompat menuruni tebing dan tak berapa lama mereka menyalakan 'Bosst Jump' yang ada di gaan tulang ekor Exoskeleton. Dan memperlambat lajunjatuh mereka, lalu melepaskan 'Bost Jump' dan mereka jatuh lagi, mereka melakukannya secara berulang hingga mereka mendarat dengan aman di bagian bawah tebing dan di hadapkan oleh Hutan yang lebat lagi

"OK istirahat 15 menit, untuk mengisi baterai Exoskeleton, dan kita akan lanjutkan perjalanan" ucap Naruto

Semuanya segera membuka panel surya kecil yang ada di punggung sebelah kiri mereka untung saja hari masih siang jadi mereka bisa mengisi baterai dengan tenaga surya untuk sementara mereka duduk bersandar di batu bermandikan sinar matahari yang tak terlalu panas bagi mereka. Ino yang sudah mulai lelah ia tertidur dengan bersandarkan di pundak Sai , yang duduk di sebelah Ino

.

.

.

15 menit telah berlalu, mereka bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun….

"Ada sesuatu bergerak 750 meter dari kita , ada 3 sesuatu yang bergerak dan sekitar 7 yang sepertinya mengejar mereka" teriak Ino yang masuk dalam mode sensorik

Sasuke segera mengaktifkan Sharingannya kembali .

"Ya..benar… ada 3 orang yang identic dengan mereka mengendarai hewan sejenis kuda, dan di belakangnya mengejar 7 sesuatu seperti bangsa Orc, sepertinya mereka manusia dengan kekuatan Monster Hewan, mereka mengendari yang mirip 'Chimera' " ucap Sasuke

"Ayo bergerak!" ucap Naruto

Mereka dengan kecepatan yang telah di perkuat oleh Exoskeleton. Kecepatan lari mereka telah melebihi kecepatan lari orang normal lainnya dan menyusuri hutan yang lebat dan tak khayal mereka harus melompati akar-akar pohon yang super raksasa untuk mencapai titik pertemuan. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke melihat ke-3 orang yang di depan terjatuh sepertinya kendaraaan mereka di tembak oleh senapan Sihir dan terjatuh , seseorang dari yang mengejar mereka melompat dengan ketinggian yang lebih dari lompatan manusia normal seperti akan memukul mereka dari atas, Sasuke menggunakan Mode 'Sonic' yaitu dia memanipulasi daerah sekitar dengan gelombang elektromaknetik untuk memperlambat momentum seperti mesin pelambat waktu tetapi hanya bisa maksimal 5 detik, ia sesegera mungkin berlari dan berhasil sampai di depan orang yang melompat , ia berhadapan langsung dengab dia. Terlihat dia adalah seorang wanita berambut Pink cerah bermata Hijau rubi yang menawan, dengan telinga mirip serigala di atas kepalanya. Setelah itu segera Sasuke melepaskan 'Sonic' karena memaksa 'Sonic' mode membuat baterai Exoskeleton meledak

'CHANNARO!' teriak wanita itu namun pukulan itu di tangkap dengan mudah oleh Sasuke dan

'BLAM!' tanah di belakang Retak dan Amblas, seperti hentakan momentum pukulan itu tertahan dan terlepaskan ke arah lain.

Sang wanita membelalakan matanya kaget akan datangnya Sasuke yang entah dari mana. Tiba-tiba dari arah Samping ada orang yang memiliki pearawakan Besar setinggi 2,5 meter dengan tanduk banteng di kepalanya, ia bersiap memukul Sasuke dengan Gada raksasa dengan duri-duri yang tajam, Namun

'DLAR!' seketika orang itu jatuh tersungkur dengan dada berlubang , itu adalah karya Sai, dia berjongkok di atas pohon dengan senjata Sniper Anti material berkaliber besar, Sai adalah orang asli dari planet bumi, ia adalah Sniper Elite yang bisa membunuh seekor burung dari jarak 1000 meter, ketepatan tembakannya adalah senjata terkuat Sai

Kini Wanita itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke dan melompat mundur. Menjaga jarak darinya ia mengucapkan beberapa kata yang bahasanya masih belum di mengerti oleh Sasuke dan Sai, tak lama kemudian Ino datang dengan Head Gear yang tertutup dan berdiri di depan 3 orang yang tersungkur tadi terlihat mereka adalah 2 wanita dan 1 pria , wanita pertama berambut indigo dengan mata lavender, lalu satunya lagi wanita dengan rambut di kuncir twin tail berwarna dan memiliki mata biru Langit yang sama seperti Naruto, dan lelaki yang satunya memiliki rambut panjang coklat dengan kuncir di ujungnya, matanya juga berwarna Lavender ia memegangi lengan kanannya yang berdarah , sepertinya lukanya cukup serius

Kembali ke pertarungan Sasuke, kini 2 lagi menyerbu dengan pedang dan kapak mereka memiliki wujud yang sama seperti orang yang di tembak oleh Sai, dengan Auman yang keras mereka mengayunkan Kapak dan pedang mereka ke Sasuke yang hanya memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dengan senjata Bertipe ARX-15 tersarung di punggungnya, Namun Naruto segera melompat ke depan Sasuke dengan 'Boost Jump' dengan 'Head Gear' menutupi wajahnya, ia mencabut pisau Komando yang tersimpan di bagian perut dengan tangan kirinya dan memotong secara Instan lengan orang yang membawa pedang, ia berteriak kesakitan , lalu lalu dengan di perkuat dengan Exoskeleton ia memukul dada orang yang membawa kapak , 'Super Sonic Punch' itulah sebutan bagi pasukan yang menggunakan teknik itu. Orang yang di pukul langsung terpental kebelakang dan ada kilatan listrik di badannnya , ia langsung tak bergerak, ia meninggal dengan jantung pecah karena Pukulan itu. Kini orang yang telah terpotong tangnnya belum menyerah ia mencabut pisau yang lumayan besar dan mencoba menusukkannya ke Naruto, namun 'BLAR!' tembakan perlindungan Sai mengenai kepala orang itu dan dia pun Mati dengan mengenaskan. Kini Naruto dan Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda tempur lagi dan Sai membidik dari atas pohon, Namun ia tidak menembak menunggu perintah dari Naruto, ia bisa saja membunuh sang Wanita berambut Pink dan memecahkan kepalanya ataupun melubangi dadanya dengan mudah, Namun minimnya Informasi dari tempat ini membuat Sai menahan Tembakannya

Merasa terdesak karena sang Wanita kehilangna 3 prajuritnya , ia memerintahkan Pasukannya yang tersisa untuk mundur , sebuah keputusan yang bijak karena bisa-bisa mereka di habisi oleh musuh yang belum permah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Melihat musuh sedah mundur Ino langsung berbalik dan membuka Head Gearnya menampilkan Mata Aquamarine yang eksotis , ia melihat Luka lelaki yang tersungkur tadi, benar saja lengannya kehilangan beberapa bagian dari dagingnya namun tak teralalu dalam namun terlihat seperti terkena pembuluh darahnya karena darahnya terus keluar.

"Bagaimana Keadaannya Ino ?" Tanya Sai yang baru saja melompat dari atas pohon

"Lumayan Buruk aku akan gunakan Nano material untuka mempercepat penyembuhan dan menghentikan pendarahan," ucap Ino

"Tahan sebentar Ino, " ucap Naruto

Dengan Head Gear yang masih tertutup ia mengeluarkan sebuah alat kecil dan mengambil sampel darah Orang itu , lalu memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah tablet yang terletak di lengan kiri, benda itu terintegrasi di Exoskeleton. Beberapa pembacaan data dan seperti terhentak aliran listrik Naruto dan yang teamnya pun mengalami Hal yang sama.

"Baiklah Ino , Lanjutkan, " ucap Naruto

Setelah mengobati tangan Lelaki itu , bersama ke-2 wanita cantik lainnya mereka bersandar di bawah pohon, Ino memberi mereka minum agar mereka kembali tenang. Tampaknya mereka ber-3 belum paham apa yang baru saja terjadi, kenapa k-4 orang itu bisa mengalahkan musuh yang mereka anggap memiliki kekuatan moster dengan mudah apalagi Sasuke yang bisa menangkap pukulan yang bisa menghancurkan tubuh seseorang. Dengan langkah pelan Naruto mendekati mereka ber-3 dan membuka Head gearnya,

"Baiklah Nona-nona yang cantik, dan tuan, Bisa Ceritakan Apa yang terjadi di sini dan siapa mereka itu ?" ucap Naruto Santai dan Sopan berbeda dengan ke-3 orang itu mereka terkejut dan Berteriak

"MENMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

TBC….

Hahahaha Oke bertemu lagi dengan Saya 'Jesz' Autor Mesum kita ini, Yah cerita ini mungkin project yang sudah saya impikan , Pertarungan Antara Magic Vs Tek, Manusia yang Lemah VS musuh yang kuat yah semoga semuanya Menikmatinya , Sampai Jumpa di chapter selanjutnya maaf untuk Golden knight mungkin akan menjadi project yang tertunda hingga waktu yang belum bisa saya sampaikan

"CHAPTER 2 , Home Sweet Home." Oh ya semua perlengkapan tempur yang di atas Saya ambil dari game yang saya mainkan Yaitu COD: Advance Warfare


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : My Son**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Banyak Karakter Import(OC), OOC, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

 **Terima kasih untuh para reader dan khususnya para Reviewer**

Di sebuah planet di luar Sistem Tata surya Bumi yang lebih tepatnya di sebuah planet yang identik dengan Bumi terletak di pinggiran dari galaksi bima sakti terdapat sebuah kehidupan yang mirip dengan Bumi namun , dalam planet itu kehidupannya jauh lebih keras dari pada bumi di mana Ras yang 'Mirip' manusia terlahir bagaikan Budak dan hanya bisa bertahan dari Serbuan dan Serangan Ras Lain yang jauh lebih kuat dan lebih modern dari segi teknologi namun para Ras yang 'mirip' manusia ini memiliki Sumber daya yang sangat memiliki potensi namun semua itu belum bisa di manfaatkan karena teknologi yang mereka miliki bagaimanakah mereka akan bertahan ? Berharap mendapat bantuan yang jatuh dari langit begitu saja ? Bagaikan menunggu Hujan di Musim Kemarau Abadi nan panjang . Marilah kita Initip Kisah para Ras yang 'Mirip' manusia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di sebuah hutan yang lebat**

'buk…buk….buk' . Suara deruan tapak kaki yang mirip dengan kuda berjumlah 3 ekor di tunggangi oleh 3 orang yang bias dikatakan mirip dengan manusia. Mereka sepertinya atau lebih tepatnya mereka lari dari kejaran sesuatu , Yaitu sebuaj kelompok yang merngejar mereka dari belakang. Mereka menggunakan tunggangan berwujud monster 'Hewan Campuran' . Sudah sejak dari perbatasan mereka saling kejar-mengejar dan mereka kini telah memasuki kawasan hutan dan entah mereka bias selamat atau tidak. Seorang yang menunggang hewan mirip kuda itu terlihat khawatir akan keadaan mereka

"Neji-nii….Bagaimana ini ? Apakah kita bisa melarikan diri dari mereka ?" ucap seorang wanita berambut indigo dan bermata lavender kepada laki-laki yang berambut coklat dan bermata sama seperti dia

"Aku tidak tahu , Hinata…aku sudah kehabisan ide" jawan Lelaki itu yang di kenali dengan nama Neji

"Ahhhh…Kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini…" kini giliran Wanita yang berambut pirang yang di kuncir Twintail dan bermata biru secerah langit

"Lari saja , Naruko …. Aku punya firasat baik tentang ini" ucap Neji kepada wanita itu yang dikenali sebagai Naruko

"Kita tak boleh sampai tertangkap atau , Ras kita, Immanity akan dalam bahaya. Kita harus menyerahkan informasi penting ini kepada Ayah , dan yang lainnya " Ucap Hinata sambil mengendarai tunggangannya

"Sial kita hampir terkejar.!" Teriak Naruko

Tak lama kemudian terlihat bulatan-bulatan biru yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar mereka dan saat bulatan biru itu mengenai pohon maka pohon akan berlubang.

"Sial mereka menembakkan senapan Sihir! Berhati-hatilah!" Teriak Neji .

Mereka semakin memacu tunggangannya semakin cepat. 'Nging…nging..nging…' dengungan peluru senapan sihir yang lewat di sekitar mereka , namun tak lama kemudia 'Nging..Crak…..'

"Neji-Nii!" Teriak Hinata

"Neji-san…" Naruko juga terkejut

Sedangkan Neji ia tersungkur dan tangannya tergores oleh peluru sihir . Sepertinya lukanya cukup parah hingga darah menetes keluar. Lalu para pasukan pengejar yang berjumlah 7 orang menghampiri mereka terlihat pemimpin mereka adalah wanita berambut Pink dengan Mata hijau emerald yang menawan, Namun penampilannya tidak mencerminkan sifatnya dia di kenal sebagai kapten yang memiliki kekuatan yang di luar, nalar hanya dengan memukul tanah maka tanahnya akan menghambur dan hancur meninggalkan lubang seperti di hantam meteor.

"Kapten, Mereka sudah terkepung " ucap salah satu anak buahnya yang berwujud manusia dengan tanduk banteng

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun sang kapten melompat dan mengambil posisi seperti memukul dan Neji-lah sasarannya.

"CHANNAROOOO!" Teriak sang kapten

Neji hanya bisa pasrah dengan menutup matanya berdoa'a kalau dia tidak akan hancur lebur oleh hantaman itu. Namun setelah merasakan suasana yang cukup lama , Neji tak merasakan apapun. Sempat ia berfikir kalau dia mati. 'BLAR!' suara ledakan keras di tanah ia dengar. Ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan ia melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut Biru donker dengan alat seperti besi menempel di seluruh tubuhnya mengikuti alur tulang di tubuhnya dengan tenang menangkap pukulan yang terkenal mematikan itu dan momentum pukulan di alihkan ke belakang lelaki itu membuat tanah sekitar retak

"Apa dia menagkap pukulan super , Kapten dengan mudahnya ?" ucap salah satu Prajurit yang memiliki tanduk Banteng

Seorang prajurit lainnya mengayunkan gada besar dan 'Dlar!' suara ledakan seperti meriam dan prajurit bertanduk banteng tersungkur ke belakang dengan lubang di dadanya. Naruko dan Hinata seketika melihat ke sumber suara itu dan ternyata ada lagi seorang pria dengan senjata yang belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya bertengger tenang di atas pohon sambil membidik dengan senjatanya

Sang kapten menarik mundur tangannya dan melompat ke belakang dengan perasaan terkejut

"Siapa mereka… Hey kalian jangan diam saja bunuh mereka semua!" teriak Sang Kapten

Salah seorang prajurit lagi maju dengan mengayunkan Kapak raksasanya dan tiba-tiba kini muncul lagi pria berambut kuning seperti Naruko namun wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ia terutup benda seperti topeng di wajahnya. Sesaat kemudian dia mengkap tangan prajurit tadi dan memotong tangannya dengan pisau kecil dengan mudahnya, seketika prajurit tadi berteriak kesakitan . Entah bagaimana kini di depan Neji juga beridiri wanita yang berpenampilan sama dengan rambut di kuncir kuda dengan warna pirang dengan topeng yang sama seperti orang yang di depan tadi.

Kembali ke pertarungan , Lalu Seorang prajurit menyerbu ke depan lagi ia mengayunkan Gada raksasa dengan duri yang tajam namun dengan mudahnya pria berambut kuning itu memukul prajurit itu tepat di bagian jantungnya dan seketika dia terpental ke belakang dan langsung tewas , kemungkinan Jantungnya pecah. Sang prajurit yang telah di potong tangannya tadi belum menyerah ia mengeluarkan parang dan ingin menebas pria berambut kuning tadi dan 'DLAR' orang yang bertengger di atas pohon tadi melepaskan tembakan lagi dan Prajurit tersebut mati dengan kepala yang berlumuran darah

Kini keadaan berbalik regu pengejar mulai terdesak , 3 prajurit mereka telah tewas dan kekuatan sang Kapten mereka kemungkinan besar tidak bisa menghadapi mereka , dan ditambah musuh mereka kali ini belum pernah mereka melihat sebelumnya, orang-orang yang mereka anggap lemah namun mereka kini memiliki kekuatan yang belum pernah mereka ketahui sebelumnya.

"Kapten Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Seorang prajurit

"Kita mundur… Kita tidak tahu siapa mereka dan Instingku mengatakan kalau kita harus mundur.." ucap Sang Kapten

Mereka akhirnya mundur dan mulai menghilang di rimbunnya Hutan dengan tunggangan mereka yang memiliki rupa yang mengerikan itu

.

.

.

Setelah mundurnya regu pengejar tadi sang wanita pirang berbalik kebelakan menyarungkan senjatanya ke punggungnya dan membuka topeng besinya. 'Cantik…' itu yang terlintas di pikiran Neji, Hinata , dan Naruko. Dengan mata Aquamarine-nya ia memerikasa luka di tangan Neji yang kelihatannya cukup parah karena tembakan tadi tepat mengenai pembuluh darahnya, sempat ia berbicara dengan 2 pria yang menghadapi musuh tadi dengan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti , dan pria berambut kuning mengeluarkan alat kecil dan mengambil sampel darah dari Neji , lalu ia melakukan sesuatu yang aneh dengan layar kaca yang ada di tangan kirinya sementara waniata berambut pirang itu mengobati luka Neji dengan cairan berwarna bening dan kental , yang langsung membuat darah Neji berhenti dan rasa sakitnya mulai hilang. Tiba-tiba Mereka ber-4 seperti tersengat listrik dan mereka mengedipkan mata mereka beberapa kali dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka lalu

"yah….aku mulai tidak menyukai senesasi ini kau tahu…" ucap Pria yang bertengger di pohon tadi yang entah sejak kapan ia turun ke tanah

"Sudahlah..jangan mengeluh saja , Sai.." ucap Wanita yang berambut pirang itu

"He…." Neji, Naruko, dan Hinata terkejut karena tiba-tiba mereka bisa berbicara bahasa mereka

"Bagaimana kalian tiba-tiba bisa berbicara dengan bahasa kami?" ucap Hinata mulai khawatir

"Anda tau alat tadi , itu adalah alat yang bisa mendeteksi dan memberi kemampuan berbahasa kalian, Ah lebih baik kita istirahat dulu di bawah pohon itu, " tunjuk Ino

Hinata dan Naruko mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju sebuah pohon besar yang di tuju, sedangkan Neji di papah oleh Sai , setelah mereka duduk dan Ino memberi mereka minum agar mereka mulai tenang kini Naruto mendekati mereka

"Baiklah Nona-nona dan tuan , Bisakah ceritakan apa yang terjadi di sini, " ucap Naruto dengan tenang dan membuka Headgear-nya

Mereka bertiga terdiam sebentar karena terkejut dengan wajah Naruto.

"MENMA!" teriak mereka bertiga

"He..Menma ? Siapa itu ?" Tanya Naruto

"Kamu Menma kan ? Uzumaki Menma ?..." teriak Hinata seperti mulai bernostalgia

"Ha? Bukan…bukan..bukan… Hah.. mari kita perkenalkan diri dulu Aku Letnan Satu Senju Naruto , Ketua Team Alpha, dari Squad Eagle, aku berasal dari Sistem tata Surya T-27." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan Diri yang sebenarnya ia berbohong

"Aku Pembantu Letnan dua Uchiha Sasuke, aku benci mengatakan ini tapi aku adalah anak buahnya.." ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan ibu jari kanannya

"Aku Yanamaka Ino , aku adalah medis dan juga Radar mereka" ucap Ino

"Aku Shimura Sai, aku Sniper , atau pemembak jitu, " ucap Sai dengan senyum palsu khasnya

"Jadi kalian bukan berasal dari sini ya…." Ucap Hinata Kecewa

"Yah begitulah , kami bisa di bilang tersesat di sini Kami bertemu dengan mereka yang berupa aneh tadi yang kemungkinan ingin membunuh kalian" jawab Naruto

"Yah begitulah kami, kami adalah ras terlemah di palnet ini, dan kami selalu di tindas, dan di buru.." ucap Naruko sendu

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Nona, jujur aku tersinggung kami juga adalah termasuk ras yang lemah, Namun yang kami miliki adalah Tekat dan rasa tidak pernah puas, pantang menyerah , dan inilah buktinya, kami bisa menjelajah luar planet, menemukan rekan-rekan dan aliansi antar planet, membantu mendamaikan planet yang terjadi perang, rasa kebersamaan yang erat membuat ikatan yang kuat dan tak terputuskan, jujur dulu di planetku , planet bumi, kami di serbu oleh makluk alien yang mengaku bahwa mereka adalah tuan kami, kami di anggap hewan peliharaan atau ternak yang mereka anggap kami siap panen, 30 tahun kami melawan dengan apa yang kami miliki, dan akhirnya kami berhasil mengalahkan mereka dengan apa yang kami miliki, dan kami berhasil mengambil yang kami miliki , Yaitu perdamaian dan kebebasan, meskipun Harga yang harus di bayar tidaklah murah, lebih dari 1 miliar jiwa melayang, namun kami akan terus menjaga kalau perjuangan saudara-saudara kami tidak sia-sia.." ucap Sai dengan nada yang marah

Lalu Ino memeluk Sai dari belakang untuk menenangkannya dari masa lalunya yang kelam. Semuanya terhening sejenak dan Naruto segera mencairkan suasana

"Yah… begitulah.. Ngomong-ngomong kami belum tahu nama kalian Nona dan tuan.." ucap Naruto

"Ahhh… aku Uzumaki Naruko, Putri dari kerajaan Uzhusio.." ucap Naruko semangat

"A..aku Hyuuga Hinata.. p..putri dari kerajaan Hyuuga…" ucap Hinata gugup dan wajah memerah serta tidak berani menatap wajah Naruto

"Aku Hyuuga Neji..Saudara sepupu Hinata." Ucap Neji

"Memangnya bagaimana awal kalian bisa di kejar makluk aneh tadi ?" Tanya Sasuke

"WarBeast…. Itulah mereka, kami membawa informasi super rahasia yang akan kami kirimkan ke aliansi kerajaan " Ucap Neji

"WarBeast…. Sepertinya ini akan menarik.." ucap Sai

"Di mana lokasi aliansi kerajaan kalian… mungkin kalian punya alat komunikasi di sini ? menurut analisaku kalian memeiliki teknologi yang hampir sama seperti planet bumi masa lalu.." Ucap Sai

"Lokasi kami masih jauh, harus melwati desa di padang pasir sebelah sana.. " Tunjuk Naruko

"NARUKO..!" teriak Neji karena ia membocorkan lokasi mereka pada orang yang baru mereka kenal

"Tenang…kalian bisa percaya kami, kami hanya mencari sebuah Antena yang …yah cukup tinggi untuk bisa menghubungkan kami ke Armada kami.." ucap Naruto

"Kalian punya teman.?" Tanya Naruko

"Yah bisa di bilang begitu.. dan kami bisa menawarkan kalian Bantuan yang mungkin kami juga bisa membantu kalian mengakhiri konflik di sini itu tergantung Informasi dari kalian juga mengenai siapa yang kita Hadapi" Ucap Naruto lagi

"Heh…baiklah desa itu sudah dekat, kita bisa jalan ke sana, di sana ada antenna komunikasi yang cukup tinggi mungkin bisa kalian gunakan.." ucap Neji

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menyusuri lebatnya hutan. Hinata, Naruko, Naik tunggangan mereka yang berwujud kuda bertanduk satu yang mereka sebut Horsie, lalu Neji berjalan sambil menuntun tunggangannya, dan menceritakan tentang apa-apa saja yang ada di planet mereka.

Dari cerita Neji semua itu sudah terjadi sejak dulu, terdapat 4 Ras di planet itu, WarBeast, Angel, Devil, Dan Vinci. Vinci adalah Ras yang identik dengan manusia , seperti Neji , Hinata, dan Naruko. Kekuatan mereka adalah Sihir, namun sihir mereka sangatlah lemah, dan juga hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa Sihir tingkat tinggi. Lalu Warbeast , adalah Ras dengan wujud manusia namun memiliki telinga Hewan di atas kepalanya , Telinga di kepala mereka melambangkan Kasta dan kekuatan Mereka, Kasta tertinggi mereka adalah WarBeast dengan telinga Serigala , mereka memiliki kekuatan di luar Nalar . Lalu Angel, mereka adalah Satu-satunya Ras yang bisa terbang layaknya burung, Jumlah sayap dan warna Sayap mereka yang melambangkap Kasta mereka , Warna putih dan mirip sayap merpati adalah kasta tertinggi dan juga jumlah dari sayap mereka melambangkan kekuatan mereka jumlah tertinggi sayap mereka adalah 16 buah atau 8 pasang. Lalu Devil, Seperti namanya kekuatan mereka seperti iblis, mereka mampu menciptakan makluk-makluk yang nantinya akan di kirim ke medan tempur. Dan lebih buruknya lagi mereka membuat aliansi bernama 'Alin' yang bertujuan untuk menguasai seluruh sumber daya alam milik Vinci, perang telah terjadi sekian lama dan Vinci kehilangan banyak wilayah lebih dari 200juta jiwa telah melayang , dan kini mereka berkumpul di sebuah Negara yang bernama Konoha , dan beberapa kerajaan besar telah membentuk aliansi yang bertujuan untuk melindungi penduduk dan bertahan hidup dari serbuan para pasukan 'Vinci'

.

.

3 jam telah mereka lalui dalam perjalanan dan mereka akhirnya berhasil menembus lebatnya hutan. Mereka kini beristirahat di pinggiran hutan karena di hadapan mereka kini adalah hamparan padang pasir yang luas

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini , Putri ?" Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon

"B..boleh..silahkan.." ucap Hinata gugup

"Kenapa kau gugup seperti itu ? Santai sajalah.." ucap Naruto sambil duduk di samping Hinata

Mereka duduk berdampingan , Naruto memberikan air untuk minum Hinata. Yang lainnya mereka juga sedang beristirahat, Ino sebagai Medis mengecek ulang luka Neji, dan syukurlah lukanya mulai menutup karena pengobatan Nanomaterial

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu ?" Ucap Naruto yang membuat Hinata terkejut

"He…Etooo..B…boleh saja…" jawab Hinata

"Saat tadi aku membuka Headgear-ku kenapa kalian semua menyebutku, Menma . seperti kalian telah mengenal dia . Terutama kau..seperti bertemu…yah…..pasangan..? " Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu

"Itu..Karena Menma , adalah saudara kembar dari Naruko, dan dia juga….. Tunanganku.." jawab Hinata sendu

"Dan dimana Menma sekaa…. Ah..ma'af melihat raut wajahmu aku mungkin bisa menebak apa jawabanmu." Ucap Naruto sambil memandangi wajah cantik Hinata

"Ya…dia telah meninggal karena melindungi aku…hiks….hiks…bodohnya aku karena aku terlalu lemah untuk melindungi diriku..hiks…hiks…" jawan Hinata yang mulai menangis

"Ya..ya…..ya…eh…jangan menangis kumohon….aduh..kenapa jadi begini.." ucap Naruto panik

Karena bingung harus bagaimana karena Naruto adalah tipe orang yang paling tidak tega jika melihat wanita menangis. Ia memegang pundak Hinata dan seperti telah mengikuti arus seketika Hinata ambruk ke dada Naruto , membenamkan Wajahnya ke dada Naruto untuk menangis sepuas-puasnya. Naruto yang secara alamiah mengikuti arus ia mengelus surai indigo yang lembut bagaiakan sutra , bertolak belakang dengan tangan Naruto yang kini ia meragukan apakah itu tangannya atau bukan. Bukannya ia tidak mempercayai apa yang ia miliki , ini karena tangannya kini tidak dapat merasakan hangatnya sentuhan lagi.

Setelah Hinata tenang , ia mulai bangkit lagi dan kini wajah sendunya telah kembali cerah dengan kulit porselennya yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi jatuh cinta.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata

"Eh….ya sama-sama, aku ….etoo…." ucap Naruto yang berganti gugup

"Apakah aku mengganggu kalian?" ucap Suara baritone tiba-tiba

"Ada apa Sasuke….Kau mengagetkan saja.." ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

Sasuke melemparkan tablet kearah Naruto dan segera menangkapnya dan ia terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat di layar tablet itu

"2 jam lalu aku melepaskan Eagle Eye (Drone) itu foto 1,5 jam yang lalu dan satunya lagi foto 3 menit yang lalu" Ucap Sasuke serius

HInata yang penasaran menengok dari belakang Naruto dan melihat layar tablet itu

"Ah…gawat itu Scorpion.." ucap Hinata Panik

"Scorpion ?" Tanya Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan

" Iya itu adalah salah satu makluk ciptaan Devil, mereka berbentuk kalajengking raksasa dengan kulit yang lebih keras dari pada baja, lalu di ekornya bisa menembakkan sinar yang bisa membuatmu menjadi abu secara seketika" Ucap Hinata menjelaskan

"Sama seperti Tank, jika itu milik kita " ucap Naruto

'BLUM' Tiba-tiba ledakan terjadi , jaraknya sekitar 2 mil dari mereka istirahat . seketika Ino , Sai, Neji, dan Naruko berlari menuju mereka bertiga

"Naruto…." Ucap Sai

"ya aku mengerti, Neji berapa jarak kita ke desa terdekat.." Tanya Naruto

"Sudah dekat sekitar setengah Mil lagi" ucap Neji

"Baiklah…Team cek perlengkapan.." ucap Naruto

Segera mereka berempat berkumpul dan mulai membongkar peralatan yang ada di tas punggung mereka

"Baiklah 2 Senapan IMR full amunisi, 1 senapan serbu ARX full amunisi, 1 Barret M28A1, 16 smart grenade, 16 lethal smart grenade, 17 Semtex, 17 C4 High Eksplosif, 14 Cluster trap" ucap Sasuke meng-absen perlengkapan mereka

"Baiklah Sasuke , Sai, kalian Ambil Semtex, C4, dan frag trap, Buat jebakan setengah mil dari desa" ucap Naruto

"Roger" Ucap Sai dan Sasuke

Segera mereka berkemas dan mulai menuju desa yang ada di seberang padang pasir untuk memanggil bantuan. Hinata , Neji , dan Naruko mereka naik tunggangan Mereka, sedangkan Naruto dan teamnya berlari, Mereka tak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal kecepatan mereka , karena mereka menggunakan Exoskeleton dan kecepatan Horsie mereka bisa diimbangi.

10 menit mereka berlari akhirnya mereka sudah setengah mil dari desa , Lokasinya adalah desa kecil namun memiliki dinding pembatas dan menara pengawas di bagian tengah-tengah desa. Tanpa di perintah Sasuke dan Sai segera memisahkan diri dari rombongan untuk memasang jebakan sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainnya segera menuju desa. Tak lama mereka sampai di desa. Beberapa orang desa menyambut Neji dan lainnya namun segera Neji menyampaikan keadaan dan segera penduduk desa bersiap-siap , mereka mengungsikan anak-anak dan wanita dan para pria segera menyiapkan senjata mereka, memang terlihat senjata mereka masih tradisional yaitu sama seperti saat bumi pada perang dunia ke-2, sedangkan Naruto dan Neji berlari menuju sebuah rumah yang memiliki antena yang tinggi untuk memancarkan komunikasi

"Aku akan mengirim pesan ke aliansi kerajaan, setelah itu kau Naruto.." ucap Neji

"Baiklah" jawab Naruto singkat

Di tengah suasana yang memanas Neji mengirimkan pesan lewat kode yang mirip dengan kode morse ke pada aliansi kerajaan. Setelah bebrapa saat Neji pun selesai dan kini giliran Naruto ia segera mengambil sebuah kabel yang tak terpakai lali menyambungkan alat yang ada di lengan kirinya ke antenna, segera ia menekan beberapa tombol dan berharap alatnya mampu diintegrasikan ke pemancar. Dan benar saja tak berapa lama alatnya berhasil diintegrasikan dengan antenna, segera ia mengirim pesan ke pada armada yang entah di mana mereka semua, Naruto hanya memancarkan Gelombang Panjang agar bisa mencapa jarak sejauh-jauhnya dan berharap pasukan aliansi menerima pesannya

.

.

 **750 mil dari tempat Naruto**

Di sebuah tempat yang Landai dan memiliki hutan lebat, kini sebagian hutan itu terutup oleh bahtera raksasa yang mendarat darurat itu AAA Whunder, pesawat bahterayang mengangkut Naruto dan kini ia mengalami kerusakan yang membuat ia harus mendarat untuk beberapa saat.

"Kapten Hagoromo… Anda harus melihat ini" ucap salah satu prajurit yang membawa secarik kertas

"Ini….Lokasi team Naruto kan ?" Ucap sang Kapten yang berwajah garang itu

"Iya , dan ini sangatlah jauh, dari pesan singkat ini Ia membutuhkan bantuan segera" Ucap sang prajurit lagi

"Di mana lokasi bocah malang itu ?" Ucap Hagoromo lagi

"Di sini , 750 Mil dari tempat kita" Ucap Prajurit sambil menunjuk peta digital di meja Hagoromo

"Perjalanan ke sana paling singkat adalah 45 menit, Siapa unit patrol terdekat dari sana" ucap Hagoromo

"125 Mil dari tempat Lt Naruto, Regu Rhino 2 , yang di komandani Kapten Tsunade Senju , Mereka menggunakan FAC(Flying Aircraft Carrier) Enterprise." Ucap sang prajurit

"Baiklah segera perintahkan Tsunade dan unitnya untuk membantu Naruto, dan persiapkan Paket Bomber dan Prajurit darat untuk menyusulnya" Ucap Hagoromo

"Siap , Laksanakan, Pak" Ucap Prajurit dengan menghormat dan segera ia pergi dari ruangan Hagoromo untuk menghubungi Unit Tsunade.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah kapal Induk yang melayang di udara . Ia memiliki Nama FAC Enterprise. Sedang mempersiapkan keberangkatan Prajurit Mereka

"Semuanya segera bersiap dan berangkat kita akan memberi bantuan pada Lt Naruto sampai Unit utama datang, Shion kau ambil alih kapal, Aku akan memimpin sendiri operasi ini" ucap Wanita berambut pirang pucat panjang dan di kuncir belah dua

"Baiklah hati-hati , Ibu.. Bawa kakak Kembali" ucap Wanita yang wajahnya Cantik berambut sama seperti wanita itu dan memiliki warna sejernih berlian

"Hehehe tentu saja, dia juga sudah bagaikan anakku sendiri" ucap Tsunade mengelus puncak surai pirang pucat itu

Tak lama merekapun berangkat dengan pesawat kargo militer bertipe C-19 Super, yaitu pembaruan dari pesawat C-17 Globemaster. 2 buah pesawat raksasa tinggal landas dari kapal induk untuk menuju lokasi yang telah mereka tentukan

.

.

.

Naruto dan para penduduk desa kini menunggu di dinding pertahanan Desa, mereka berharap-harap cemas akan kehadiran musuh mereka , ditambah pasukan bantuan belum ada yang muncuk satu pun.

"Kau yakin Naruto-kun, pasukan bantuanmu akan datang ?" Ucap Hinata pada Naruto

"Aku yakin…" Jawab Naruto mantap

"Tapi , Naruto-kun kan tidak tahu di mana mereka .." Tanya Hinata lagi

"Karena aku percaya mereka" ucap Naruto meyakinkan Hinata

Seketika Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan menutup mata berdo'a agar mereka semua selamat akan serangan kali ini, karena pasukan musuh sangatlah kuat. Benar saja tak lama kemudian Sai yang berdiri di menara pengawas melihat sesuatu di teropongnya

"Mereka datang arah jam 9 , 2 pesawat C-19Super…" Teriak Sai

"Angkatan udara Unit Rhino 2, Akhirnya…" ucap Naruto lega

Naruto dan teamnya merasa lega , sedangkan Para penduduk desa serta Neji, Naruko, dan Hinata terlihat kagum, mereka belum pernah melihat benda terbang seperti itu sebelumnya. Bagaimana mungkin seonggok logam raksasa bisa terbang dengan mudahnya seperti itu, Mungkin itulah pertanyaan yang ada di benak mereka

Sementara di atas langit 2 pesawat Raksasa itu bermanuver berputar untuk mencari posisi, Sasuke melemparkan penanda asap berwarna Hijau untuk menandakan tempat di mana mereka bisa melakukukan terjun payung

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam Pesawat

"Baiklah semuanya angkat perlengkapan kalian kita akan terjun payung.." Teriak Tsunade yang sudah memakai Exoskeletonnya

Tak lama kemudian pintu palka belakang pesawat terbuka dan beberapa kotak besar yang teridentifikasi itu adalah Tank dan kendaraan lapis Baja di jatuhkan duluan, total ada 7 yaitu 2 buah Tank tipe T-70 lalu 2 MD turret dan 3 kendaraan lapis baja, lalu di susul oleh pasukan yang mulai terjun payung bagaiakan Batu yang di jatuhkan di angkasa , parasut-parasut para pasukan mengembang dan lambat Laun mulai mendekati tanah padang pasir yang kering. Para penduduk mulai kagum dengan pemandangan itu, mereka mulai menunjuk-nunjuk yang ada di atas langit, Naruto dan Sasuke segera berlari menuju tempat di mana para pasukan Mendarat

"Baiklah segera menuju ke Desa itu.." perintah Tsunade yang telah mencapai tanah, ia juga sudah membereskan parasutnya dan segera bergerak secara berurutan bersama Unit yang mengekor di belakangnya mereka bergerak berurutan dengan rapi menuju desa, Tank juga mulai bergerak, lalu MD turret juga sudah beralih ke mode pergerakan Kaki, mereka lebih mirip scorpion versi logam.

Setelah mendekat Naruto memberi tanda kepada Tsunade dengan lambaian Tangan

"Itu dia, Naruto…" teriak salah seorang prajurit

"Bagaimana keadaanmu , Nak ?" Tanya Tsunade

"Aku baik-baik saja, ibu.. musuh saat ini masih berada di dalam hutan 2 mil dari desa ini, bagaimana pasukan Utamanya" Tanya Naruto

"Kita harus bertahan 30 menit sampai pasukan inti datang, Bagaimana dengan Status musuh ?" Tanya Tsunade

"Mereka terdiri dari unit berat yang mirip dengan MD Turret yang di sebut Scorpion, beserta pasukan darat dengan senjata Senapan sihir, hati-hati pada tembakan Scorpion, itu sama seperti Laser anti material, jika kau sampai terkena kau akan berubah jadi abu" jelas Naruto sambil berlari

"Baiklah pasukan Buat perimeter pertahanan, kita butuh penembak jitu di atas Tower itu…" perintah Tsunade sesaat setelah sampai di desa

Para pasukan juga segera mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing dan para penduduk yang ikut bertempur mereka melihat dengan kagum para pasukan dari planet lain ini, mereka terlihat seperti pasukan yang telah terlatih untuk pertempuran seperti ini,

"Oh iya ada yang aku lupakan , Ibu.." ucap Naruto sambil melemparkan sebuah Flashdisk kepada Tsunade

"Oh…kau sudah mendapatkannya.." ucap Tsunade mengerti apa maksud Naruto

Segera Tsunade memprogram dan menyebarkannya ke pasukannya agar dapat berbicara dengan bahasa Planet tersebut

.

.

.

15 menit mereka menunggu dengan perimeter yang sudah siap namun belum ada tanda-tanda musuh akan datang

"Tidak ada yang datang ya…" ucap Naruto

"Apakah mereka menarik mundur Pasukannya, Naruto-kun ?" Tanya Hinata yang ikut membungkuk di belakang Naruto

"Naruto… Siapa Wanita ini.." Tanya Tsunade kepada Naruto

Naruto jadi bingung menjawab seperti ia ketahuan oleh Ibunya, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa

"Ahh…iya aku Hyuuga Hinata , putri dari kerajaan Hyuuga.. Eto..Salam kenal.." Ucap Hinata

"He jadi kau seorang putri… Hahahah hebat juga seleramu bocah, tak rugi aku membesarkanmu sampai saat ini" tawa Tsunade sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto

Di tengah Canndaan Tsunade , Naruto , dan Hinata , akhirnya yang di tunggu pun tiba,

"Kita kedatangan tamu 19 Kalajengking dan beberapa semut mengelilingi mereka." Teriak Sai dengan teropong medan-nya

"Ini buruk…. Kita kalah jumlah " ucap Naruto

"Apakah kau belum pernah mengalami hal yang lebih buruk dari ini, Naruto ?" Ucap Tsunade

"Tentu saja pernah, Kau juga kan ikut bersamaku , Ibu" Jawab Naruto

"Maka dari itu ini pasti akan Menarik.." Ucap Tsunade lagi

.

.

Para pasukan penyerbu musuh kini telah bergerak mendekati desa tersebut , pasukan pertahanan juga sudah mulai bersiap untuk kedatangan mereka

"Baiklah , Mereka semua bertujuan untuk membunuh 3 putra dan putri mahkota ini, agar informasi tentang mereka tidak sampai ke Aliansi kerajaan, dan tugas kita adalah bertahan hingga pasukan Aliansi kerajaan dan pasukan Utama datang kemari" Jelas Naruto kepada semua pasukan.

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah istana yang sangat megah dan di kelilingi tembok pertahanan yang kokoh setinggi 50 meter yang mengelilingi kerajaan beserta kotanya yang terbilang sangatlah luas. Seorang prajurit berlari menuju ruang utama sambil membawa kertas yang berisi pesan bersandi.

"Ratu. Maaf menyela rapat anda.. Saya membawa pesan dari Pangeran, Neji" Ucap sang prajurit itu

Sang Ratu yang memiliki Rambut yang Merah semerah darah, dan mata Violet yang menawan segera bangkit dan menerima kertas pesan itu. Ia membaca dan membelalakkan matanya

"Semua.. perhatian, Naruko, Hinata, dan Neji mereka berhasil membawa pesan Rahasia dari Kerajaan Seberang, Namun kini mereka di kejar oleh Alin, mereka terdesak namun mereka mendapat bantuan dari Pasukan yang katanya datang dari planet lain" Ucap Sang Ratu

"Apa..Mustahil , apa maksudnya itu , Bibi ?" ucap Salah seorang pria yang mungkin berpangkat tinggi dan memiliki mata dan rmabut sama seperti sang ratu

"Aku juga belum paham apa maksudnya Nagato.. maka dari itu aku akan datang sendiri menjemput putriku, Konan, Nagato, Yahiko , persiapkan pasukan Naga dan Pasukan Penyihir petarung menengah ke atas, Kita akan berangkat yang lain bersiagalah untuk kejadian yang tidak terduga" Ucap sang ratu

"Baik…Ratu Kushina" ucap mereka yang ada di ruang rapat dengan serentak

.

.

.

'dar..dar..dar…dar…dar..dar..BLUM!'

Sudah 10 menit mereka melakukan kontak senjata dengan musuh yang jumlahnya sangat banyak, kini pasukan Aliansi , mereka berusaha keras melawan musuh yang tentu saja merupakan lawan yang tidak seimbang soal jumlah namun kalah jauh soal efektifitas tempur, karena Tank versi teknologi mereka mampu mengimbangi Scorpion dari bangsa Alin, namun seperti memaksakan kehendak , Para Alin terus menyerbu meski mereka hampir kehilangan setengah dari pasukan mereka

'Nging…nging..nging…'

"Sial Scorpion… mereka datang seperti tidak ada habisnya, Mundur segera…" teriak Naruto

"MD turret , tembakan Perlindungan, Arah jam 1" Teriak salah seorang prajurit

Dengan perlahan namun pasti MD turret bergerak dan menmbakkan meriam 40mm secara beruntun dengan acak , beberapa Warbeast yang terkena ledakannya langsung terpental ke belakang dan meninggal seketika.

"Ironhead 1, Bergerak, pasukan berlindung di belakang kami" Ucap sang operato MD turret

'dar..dar…dar…nging Blom!" suara hentingan meriam plasma dari scorpion, mereka juga tak mau kalah para Alin terus menembakkan meriam mereka ke arah pasukan Aliansi, beberapa pasukan aliansi pun juga terluka, mereka yang terluka segera di Tarik mundur oleh temannya untuk mendapat pengobatan sementara

"DAR!" tembakan meriam plasma mengenai salah satu rumah dan meledak menghancurkan rumah, 3 2 prajurit aliansi dan 1 Vinci terluka ringan karenanya, Mereka dari prajurit aliansi masih bisa berdiri namun tidak dengan Vinci, segera mereka menarik orang itu ke tempat yang aman dan melanjutkan pertempuran, Satu tembakan Acak meriam plasma mengenai atap sebuah rumah , secara reflek yang luar biasa Seorang pasukan Aliansi melompat sebelum tembakan mengenainya, dan ia mendarat ke tanah dan melanjutkan pertempuran, Naruto dan Tsunade berada di tembok terdepan. Mereka melakukan kontak senjata dengan pasukan Alin yang berjumlah sangat banyak , Mereka mulai merasa terdesak kali ini

"Sial..Ibu bagaimana ini, jika kita tetap di sini maka kita akan terjebak…" ucap Naruto

"Baiklah… kita mundur ke garis pertahanan ke-2, Semuanya mundur ke garis pertahanan ke-2, kita susun ulang garis pertahanan" Teriak Tsunade

Mereka segera berlari menuju garis pertahanan ke-2 dengan di temani dengingan senjata plasma sihir dari pasukan Alin, berusaha menghindari tembakan yang sangat banyak itu di dalam kelutnya pertempuran itu tiba-tiba ada suara yang sangat familiar di telinga mereka

"Itu helikopter, Pasukan Utama datang! Kita dapat Bantuan!" teriak Sasuke yang telah mengaktifkan Sharingannya

8 buah helicopter dengan membawa semacam manusia menggantung di bawahnya, yah itulah X-01 Goliath, yaitu versi portable dari MD turret, mereka adalah Unit dengan mobilitas tinggi , karena itu adalah Exoskeleton yang telah di perkuat armornya dan membawa senjata berat 30mm, missile kecil dan Bom pecah

Segera setelah ia sampai di tempat pertempuran helicopter melepaskan X-01 Goliath yang biasa di panggil AST itu. Setelah sampai di tanah mereka segera menembakkan senjata mesin 30mm mereka, Namun diantara AST itu mereka menerima tembakan dari Scorpion, untung saja logam yang mereka buat sebagai armor adalah logam yang kuat yang tahan terhadap laser anti material, namun sebagai bayarannya laser anti material itu membuat armor mereka memanas

"Pasukan AST unit, beri tembakan Perlindungan, dan atur garis pertahanan" Ucap salah satu pasukan dengan AST unit itu

Bagaiakan Golem dari besi mereka membuat mental Alin mulai goyah , beberapa dari mereka mulai mundur dan beberapa Scorpion hamcur karena MD turret dan Tank milik pasukan Aliansi

"Nging..jlom..nging..jlom..nging..jlom…Dar.." salah satu AST unti mendapat tembakan bertubi tubi dari scorpion dan langsung berasap

"Sial.. kegagalan system aku akan keluar…" Ucap Pasukan yang ada dalam AST unit itu

Ia langsung keluar dari bagian belakang dari AST unit lalu Sasuke segera menjemput orang itu bersama 2 AST unit lainnya untuk menyelamatkan diri sementara AST unit yang rusak itu di biarkan dengan posisi berlutut karena kegagalan Sistem.

.

.

Sementara itu

"Taruh di layar utama" Ucap Hogoromo yang kini berada dalam kambatan. Ia mengutus sebuah pesawat mata-mata untuk melihat kondisi pertempuran

"ETA 2 menit" ucap sang operator pesawat mata-mata

Tak lama kemudian layar utama muncul suati yang mencengangkan , yaitu pasukan musuh yang bagaikan semut menggerombol dengan beberapa kalajengking raksasa diantaranya

"sial kau pasti bercanda" umpat Hogoromo

"Perintahkan operasi Firestorm, suruh semua armada Jet bomber kita dalam kecepatan penuh, keluarkan semuanya, selamatkan pasukan kita " Perintah Hogoromo

"101, segera lakukan operasi penyerangan"

"202, kalian segera berangkat dari kambatan segera"

"101, di terima, lakukan operasi segera"

Suara radio saling bersambutan segera setelah Hogoromo memerintahkan mereka untuk melaksanakan operasi

"Task force 101, telah berangkat" ucap Salah satu operator

Sementara itu di langit yang sudah mulai dekat dengan lokasi pertempuran, Armada pesawat bomber kecil dan sebuah bomber Besar segera melakukan Manuver untuk melaksanakan Operasi, Pesawat jet yang berada di kapal Bahtera Whunder pun segera meluncur untuk berangkat ke medan tempur

.

.

"Naruto-kun bagaimana ini? " Tanya Hinata yang mulai khawatir

"Tenanglah putri, keadaan mulai berbalik" ucap Naruto yang bersembunyi belakang bangunan yang sudah berlubang di mana-mana

"Letnan, Segera menuju ke pilar ada pasukan bantuan di sana" ucap Salah satu AST yang menghampiri Naruto  
'Nging..Dar..' tiba-tiba dari belakang sebuah Scorpion telah menembus barikade.

"LT… segera menuju ke pillar, selamatkan Sang putri.." teriak Pasukan AST dan sebuah MD turret yang melakukan kontak senjata dengan Scorpion dan beberapa pasukan Alin

Segera Naruto , Hinata, Tsunade dan beberapa pasukan aliansi berlari menuju tempat yang di tuju, karena para Alin ini keras kepala juga , mereka telah menembus barikade garis pertama

.

.

Kini pasukan mulai bertambah , mereka dari pasukan utama mulai datang menggunakan helikopter dan penerjum, beberapa Tank dan MD turret juga mulai bertambah juga, mereka serempak berlari menuju medan tempur yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka mendarat

Tak lama mereka memasuki medan tempur iring-iringan pasukan segera melapor ke orang yang bertanggung jawab yaitu Sasuke

"semuanya bergerak ke sini" teriak Sasuke

"kami harus ke mana pak ?" Ucap salah satu prajurit

"Bergerak ke pilar, buat garis pertahanan ke-2 , lindungi pasukan yang mundur dari garis pertahanan ke-1" perintah Sasuke yang langsung di laksanakan oleh pasukan Aliansi yang baru datang

"Sasuke Radio…" Ucap Sai sambil melempar radio komunikasi

Segera setelah itu Sasuke menghubungi pasukan udara agar bersiap-siap segera setelah mereka sampai

"Kami butuh bantuan udara segera mungkin , situasi semakin memanas di sini .." teriak Sasuke di radio komunikasi

Sementara itu di udara

"Kontak 20 mil, lagi"

"Actual , di sini AWACS 220, Kontak dalam 20 mil"

"Garis kontak, Lintang 88, Alpha Sierra"

Itulah suara radio yang super sibuk dari pesawat Peringatan dini milik pasukan Aliansi, dan kini barisan Pesawat bomber Jet, memulai barisan menyerang mereka satu per satu bermanuver kea rah kanan, untuk proses menuju ke titik penjatuhan bom , Lokasinya yaitu 20 mil dari lokasi mereka saat ini

"Di sini FAC Stennin 0-9-0 , Freedom 1, kau di ijinkan untuk menjatuhkan 2000 pon Bom JDAM"

Sesaat setelah perintah itu, pesawat Bomber yang taka sing lagi Yaitu B-111 Freedom yang memiliki bentuk sama seperti B-1 Lancer , bermanuver ke kiri karena telah mendapat persetujuan untuk menjatuhkan muatannya , yaitu 2000 pon Bomb berdaya ledak tinggi yaitu JDAM.

Kembali ke medan tempur darat, kini semua pasukan sudah siap dan berhasil membuat barikade di garis pertahanan Ke-2, mereka kini tinggal menunggu kedatangan Tim yang tersisa di Garis pertahanan ke-1 yaitu Naruto dan yang lainnya. Beberapa pasukan pengintai kembali dari pos mereka, peluru senapan sihir dari alin melayang ke sana kemari dan kontak senjata dari pasukan aliansi juga semakin memanas, salah satu pemimpin tim pengintai menghampiri Sasuke dan mereka melompat dan tengkurap berlindung di dekat Tank T-70 untuk tameng mereka. Segera sang pemimpin tim pengintai melaporkan situasinya

"Apa yang kau dapat , Kawan" ucap Sasuke

"Detonator, pak. 600 menit di depan dan mereka sedang menuju ke pilar" Ucap Orang itu

"Baiklah, Semuanya kargo datang, Bersiap untuk tembakan perlindungan" Teriak Sasuke

Sementara itu Naruto dan pasukan yang tersisa dari Garis pertahanan ke-1 sudah mencapai pilar, total 15 orang dan 4 AST unit yang tersisa termasuk Naruto , Hinata, Tsunade, Neji , dan Naruko Serta pasukan Aliansi. MD turret dan 4 AST unit lainnya telah rusak dan gagal system maka dari itu mereka meninggalkannya di sana.

"Sial kita di ikuti 2 Scorpion" teriak salah satu operato AST unit

"Tetap Lari, kita hampir sampai" perintah Tsunade

"Hinata.. bertahanlah.. hampir sampai" ucap Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata yang tak mau ia lepaskan

"huh granat terakhir" ucap Naruto

Seketika ia melemparkan granatnya dan tak berapa lama granat itu melayang di udara dengan pendorong kecil dan segera menghampiri target dengan sendirinya , targetnya yaitu salah satu Scorpion 'BLAMMM' granat meledak namun Scorpion tersebut tidak mati hanya armornya saja yang terkoyak, Naruto dan yang lainnya semakin terdesak mereka hanya bisa menghindari tembakan senapan sihir dari pasukan Alin dan tembakan Meriam plasma dari Scorpion.

"HAIIIIIII" Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangan

"Naruto… aku melihat Naruto…. Mereka sudah sampai!" Teriak Sai sambil terus menembakkan Senapan anti materialnya

Segera Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya untuk mengamati sekitar. Dan ia juga melihat 2 Scorpion dan beberapa pasukan Alin membuntuti mereka. Sesaat kemudian salah satu Scorpion mengumpulkan energy di ekornya dan menembakkan meriam plasma secara beruntun dan acak mengarah ke Naruto dan lainnya. Karena menghindari tembakan itu mereka melompat ke tanah dan merunduk , Sasuke yang melihat itu segera membentuk team penjemput dan memerintahkan untuk memberi tembakan perlindungan untuk mereka

"Hei 2 orang ikut aku untuk menjemput kelompok Kapten Tsunade, Beri tembakan perlindungan kepada mereka" perintah Sasuke dan setelah itu ia segera berlari menuju Naruto dan yang lainnya

"2-2 beri tembakan perlindungan pada kawan arah jam 12" Teriak salah seorang prajurit ,Setelah itu 2 tank T-70 memberi tembakan perlindungan beruntun kepada mereka 'DLANG…DLANG..DLANG' Tembakan tersebut mengenai 1 dari 2 Scorpion dan langsung mematikan Scorpion tersebut

"Lindungi Kami" perintah Sasuke kepada barisan prajurit Aliansi. Mendengar perintah itu para prajurit ini segera memberi tembakan perlindungan dengan senapan mereka untuk mengusir para Pasukan Alin. Dan tentu saja berhasil Naruto kini berhasil selamat dan mereka segera meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju garis pertahana ke-2

"Tahan serangan udara, Pasukan garis Ke-1, masih tertahan. Kami masih menyelamatkannya" Ucap Sasuke ke radionya

Namun pasukan Alin yang mundur tak benar-benar mundur , mereka mendapat bala bantuan dari Makluk yang mereka sebut Golem, yaitu hampir mirip seperti AST unit namun mereka terbuat dari batu dan mereka sangat susah untuk di bunuh. Kini para pasukan Golem juga sudah sampai di pilar namun pasukan Sasuke datang, dan Naruto sudah mendapatkan posisi bertahan yang mantap , segera mereka melakukan kontak senjata untuk mencoba menghancurkan para giolem itu

'DLAR' satu tembakan dari Tank mengenai badan Golem dan ia langsung hancur menjadi pecahan batu yang tak berarti. 2 Golem mulai mendekat dan barisan pertahanan yang Naruto buat meluncurkan Granat pembunuh dan menghujaninya. 'DLAR…DLAR…DLAR…DLAR' Hujaman tersebut berhasil menghancurkan sati diantaranya dan satunya lagi hancur karena tertimpa tiang Pilar yang Ambruk dan menguburnya

'DLAR….DLAR…DLAR…' tembakan Tank juga berhasil menghancurkan 3 golem lainnya yang mulai mendekat. Keadaan mulai berbalik, jumlah para golem mulai berkurang, mungkin mereka itu susah di bunuh jika menggunakan teknologi Vinci , Namun beda ceritanya jika menggunakan Peralatan milik pasukan Aliansi

"Dobe!" teriak Sasuke

"Hei ayo berdiri" ucap Naruto sambil membantu Hinata berdiri. Dan lainnya pun mengikuti Naruto yang berlari menuju Sasuke yang bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Liat siapa yang datang… " ucap Sasuke

"Hei Nak, bagaiamana keadaannya" Tanya Tsunade

"Semua Baik-baik saja , Garis ke-2 berhasil di bentuk , Armada utama juga sudah datang" Jelas Sasuke

"Lalu.." Tanya Naruto menggantung

"Akan ada serangan Udara setelah ini" Ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah , Evakuasi secepatnya" ucap Tsunade

Mereka akan melakukan evakuasi Namun ada suara yang tidak menyenangkan , yaitu suara desisan Scorpion yang sedang mengendap-endap di balik dinding yang mereka gunakan untuk berlindung. Serentak semua pasukan yang berada di situ terdiam dan bersiap-siap

"Hei..wo…wo..wo..Tahan…semuanya Bersiap.." Ucap Naruto sambil berbisik

Namun dengan inisiatif tinggi pasukan Tank yang mengetahui hal itu segera memberi tembakan perlindungan. 'DLAR..' sebuah peluru menghantam Scorpion itu namun peluru itu meleset dan hanya mengenai salah satu kaki Scorpion saja. Scorpion membalas tembakan itu dan mengenai Tank T-70 yang menembaknya, Tanknya tidak apa-apa Namun efek dari ledakan itu membuat pasukan di sekitarnya terpental dan Tank itu harus menjalani Restart System

"Apakah itu Naga ?" ucap Sasuke dengan Sharingannya

"AST bersiap dengan roket anti udara" perintah Sasuke

"Tahan.. jangan itu pasukan Kerajaan, mereka penunggang naga" Ucap Naruko

Dari langit datanglah 4 ekor Naga yang besar dan segera setelah mendekati area Tempur para pasukan segera melompat dan salah satunya adalah Wanita berambut merah darah, Yaitu Kushina Uzumaki sang ratu dari kerajaan Uzushio. Kushina melompat dan mengambil posisi meluncur dengan kepala menghadap ke bawah , lalu menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya dan setelah itu seluruh tubuhnya langsung berubah di selimuti aura Sihir berwarna oranye dan membentuk 9 ekor di bagian belakangnya. Segera setelah mendarat dengan lubang di tanah Kushina mengibaskan salah satu ekornya ke arah Scorpion tadi yang berakibat Hancurnya Scorpion tadi. Tidak hanya Kushina beberapa pasukan Penyihir petarung lainnya juga mendarat dengan cara yang sama, Itu membuat pasukan Aliansi terkejut dan segera menodongkan senjata ke arah mereka.

"Tahan tembakan..! Blue….blue…" teriak Naruto

Kushina , Nagato, Konan, Yahiko serta yang lainnya mengamati daerah sekitar dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung, bahkan Nagato suda siap dengan Sihir pementalnya yang legendaris

"IBU!" Teriak Naruko dan langsung berlari ke pelukan Ibunya

"Sayang.. kamu tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Kushina sambil memeluk lembut Naruko dan menghilangkan aura orannye itu

"Hm..aku tidak apa-apa.. Karena aku di selamatkan oleh mereka semua" jelas Naruko

"Oh jadi mereka teman, ya " Ucap Kushina sambil tersenyum lembut dan membuat suasana menjadi tenang namun senyum itu hilang seketika saat ia memandang wajah Naruto

"Ah…kamu…." Ucap Kushina sambil membelalakkan matanya

'GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR' Suara dari tanah tiba-tiba saja terdengar, dan muncul lagi Hewan yang sangat mengerikan , namun kini berwujud ular dan hewan tersebut melompat keluar dan mengarah kea rah Kushina Namun..

"AWAS!" Naruto berteriak dan melompat ke arah ular itu dan menangkap kelapa ular yang berukuran cukup besar. Karna lompatan dan berat dari ulat itu membuat kulit kedua lengan Naruto terkoyak menampakkan Logam hitam yang ada di lengan Naruto

"Teme…." Ucap Naruto sambil menahan kepala Ular itu

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa Sasuke berlari dengan tangan kirinya di selimuti Kilatan Listrik , ia menusuk tubuh ular itu dan membelahnya menjadi 2 bagian

"untung saja Exo-ku tidak me-reboot" ucap Sasuke

'Freedom 1 tetap pada target 30 detik sebelum penjatuhan'

Sasuke terkejut karena suara dari radio miliknya Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung mengerti keadaan sekitar dan di langit pesawat bomber Tempur dan Bomber sedang bermanuver di langit untuk mengambil posisi

"Baiklah.. Serangan udara akan datang, kita akan meratakan mereka semua dalam satu serangan" ucap Naruto

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin , dan apa itu maksudnya serangan udara-ttebane ?" Tanya Kushina pada Naruto

"Aku taka da waktu untuk menjelaskan, namun saat aku bilang lari semuanya lari menuju barisan pasukan di depan sana" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk barisan pasukan ke-2

"Baiklah Sasuke, beri tanda pada mereka" ucap Naruto

'1-1… kami sudah dalam posisi untuk menyerang' ucap pilot pesawat tempur bomber di radio. Mendengar itu Sasuke segera melemparkan granat asap arah para musuh untuk tanda. Namun…

"ku harap mereka tidak salah tembak" gumam Sasuke

"Memangnya kenapa ? " Tanya Naruto

"Karena aku menyuruh mereka untuk menembaki asap jingga itu .." jawab Sasuke

Naruto terdiam sebentar dan mengamati sekitar " Maksudmu asap jingga yang itu" Tanya Naruto karena ia melihat Asap jingga yang menyala dari granat tak jauh dari mereka

"Hidrolik Exo-ku bagian lengan kanan, bermasalah kawan" Jawab Sasuke tanpa dosa

'Veper…Thunder' ucap sang pilot bomber

"SEMUANYA LARIIIII!" teriak Naruto dan tak berselang lama

'Blom…..' missile berpeledak tinggi pun di tembakkan dan mengenai salah satu golem. Para pasukan Aliansi+ kerajaan , mereka berlari tunggang langgang. Dan datang dari arah yang berlawanan Pesawat jet tempur bomber meluncurkan missile mereka ke arah para pasukan Alin

"AAAAA" teriak Naruto dan Sasuke serta Tsunade, bukan teriakan takut namun sebaliknya teriakan kesenangan

"Apa sebenarnya ini-ttebane.. kenapa petasan bisa sebesar ini!" Teriak Kushina sambil berlari

'NGGGGING…BLOM…NGGGIIING…BLOM…" suara ledakan missile yang di tembakkan jet tembur bomber di belakang mereka terdapat satu pasukan dengan AST unit yang rusak di sana sini, karena tidak bisa bergerak dengan benar lagi maka ia segera Bailout, dan operatornya segera berlari mengikuti yang lainnya. Tak lama setelah jet tempur menggempur pasukan , Pesawat Bomber segera menukik ke bawah dan melebarkan Sayapnya . lalu bagian bawah badan pesawatnya terbuka dan menjatuhkan muatannya , yaitu Bom berpeledak tinggi kea rah pasukan Alin

'DLUNG…DLUNG….DLUNG….DLUNG…DLUNG….. BLARRRRRRRRRRRRR' dan yang terakhir terjadi ledakan besar yang membuat apapun yang ada di dekatnya Hancur lebur tak tersisa. Namun sesaat sebelum Ledakan besar terjadi ada Seekor Scorpion dengan Ekor yang telah penuh dengan Energi menembakkan meriam plasma berkapasitas maksimal ke arah Kushina, dengan cepat Naruto yang melihat momen yang kurang dari setengah detik itu ia mendorong Kushina dengan punggung sebelah kanan dan membuat Kushina terjerembab ke arah kanan sedangkan Naruto menggantikan tempat Kushina. Sempat Kushima melihat momen itu, saat meriam Plasma meluncur dan meledak tepat di belakang Naruto, membuat Naruto terpental dengan keras dengan Exo-suitnya terbakar. Dan di saat Naruto terpental itulah Tali dari kalung Naruto terputus dan bandul dari kalung Naruto yang bermotif pusaran Air itu, terlempar dan melintas di depan Kushina. Ia membelalakkan Matanya dan Ia ingat kalung itu karena itu adalah lambang dari Kerajaan Uzushio. 'BRAK!' setelah ledakan yang memusnahkan itu , Naruto jatuh dengan keras dengan luka bakar yang cukup serius, di tubuhnya. Exo-suitnya pun rusak kulit lengan dan kakinya terkoyak menampilkan benda logam hitam di dalamnya

"Naruto….!" Teriak Tsunade, segera ia menghampiri Naruto dan menelentangkannya mendengarkan deru nafas Naruto

"Naruto-kun…!" teriak Hinata, Namun saat Hinata akan berlari ke arah Naruto , Ino menariknya agar Tim medis yang datang tidak terganggu,

"Lepaskan..Ino…lepaskan…" teriak Hinata

"Kalung ini…..jangan-jangan…Naruto..kamu ….TIDAK! NARUTO!" teriak Kushina

"Bibi….biarkan mereka yang mengurusnya" Ucap Nagato sambil menahan Kushina

"Ratu…. Biarkan dia… bukan…" Ucap Konan menjelaskan namun

"Ya dia adalah anakku Anak pertamaku yang…. Aku..aku…aku tak mau kehilangan Anakku lagi… Aku sudah kehilangan Menma….. dan Kini setelah sekian lama ia pergi kenapa menjadi seperti ini..Hiks..hiks…hiks…" Tangis Kushina dan ia langsung tersimpuh lemas

"Ibu…" ucap Naruko sambil memeluk ibunya yang sedang menangis sendu

Di sisi lain Tsunade berusaha menyelamatkan anak yang hampir 20 tahun ia asuh, yang sudah anggap seperti anak sendiri itu

"lakukan CPR.. Segera.. " ucap sang Team medis pasukan yang lainnya pun berdiri melihat semoga saja Naruto bisa selamat karena menurut mereka Naruto adalah pribadi periang yang mudah bersahabat dengan siapapun

'Aman..Satu..Dua..Tiga.. JLAK' suara CPR mengejutkan jantung Naruto dan medis me-check Naruto namun belum ada reaksi

"Lakukan Lagi.." perintah Tsunade

'JLAK…' Kejutan ke-2 di lakukan Namun tidak ada reaksi dari Naruto dan tim medis pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kecewa

"NARUTO!" teriak Kushina dan ia segera merangkak semampunya menghampiri tubuh Naruto yang tidak bergerak

Tsunade hanya bisa mengadahkan mukanya ke arah Langit dan air mata mengalir dari matanya, begitu juga Hinata dan Naruko mereka menangis sendu melihat suasana ini. Sasuke , Sai, dan Ino pun juga sama mereka merasa kehilangan pemimpin yang sangat bersahabat bagi mereka

Kushina yang sudah berada di dekat Naruto mengelus pipinya yang memiliki goretan 3 di masing-masing pipinya.

"Naruto..Anakku..kenapa…kau mengorbankan dirimu Nak setelah sekian lama kenapa ?, harusnya itu tugasku, tugas ibu yang melindungi anaknya. Aku telah gagal melindungi Adikmu, dan ayahmu juga tertangkap…..Dan sekarang..Hiks..hiks..hiks…" tangis Kushina, dan air matanya kini menetes di wajah Damai milik Naruto

"Tuhan jika kau benar memang ada.. Kumohon selamatkan Anak ini…" Doa Tsunade dalam hatinya

Di sisi lain Naruto kini hanya melihat pandangan gelap yang tanpa batas dan ia hanya bisa menunggu dengan apa yang terjadi

"Apakah aku sudah mati, apakah ini akhirnya.. hah padahal aku sudah menemukan tempat di mana aku berasal.. Kenapa aku tidak beritahukan saja kepada mereka tentang tempat asalku.." batin Naruto menyesal . tak lama kemudian pandangan Naruto muncul tulisan layaknya Komputer yang menyala ulang

'Recovery System….Complete'

'Cheking damage…45% '

'Hardware Damage Can't be Repaired'

'System Cyberbrain…. Status:100% Functional'

'Rebooting System'

'….100% Complete….Reboot in 5….4….3…2…..1'

'Slap….'

Mata biru langit Naruto tiba-tiba terbuka dan ia terkejut dan mengambil nafas panjang. Lalu ia bangun secara perlahan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebentar dan melihat sekitar.

"Kenapa kalian , bersedih begitu..Apakah kalian lupa jika aku ini setengah Cyborg ?" ucap Naruto biasa Saja

'HEH….'

"NARUTOO!" teriak semua orang

"Huaaaa…!" tangis Kushina semakin terpecah melihat Naruto tersadar dan ia langsung memeluknya erat

"Huaaaa…kakak!" Naruko juga langsung menghambur ke Naruto

"Syukurlah….Naruto-kun selamat" ucap Hinata sambil mengusap air matanya

"Hah bodohnya aku, bagaimana aku bisa lupa…" gerutu Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Dasar…Bocah yang penuh kejutan" ucap Tsunade

"Kalung ini… " ucap Kushina sambil membawa bandul kalung Naruto yang terputus

"Hmmm.. hanya ini yang tersisa dari kenanganku, di hari di mana aku di temukan di kapsul, dan hanya ini tertulis namaku di belakangnya.. dan sekarang.." ucap Naruto sambil memandang Haru Kushina dan Naruko

"yak kau memang benar… sayang.." Ucap Kushina sambil mengelus pipi tan Naruto

"aku pulang ibu…." Ucap Naruto sambil berlinang air mata

"selamat datang kembali , Anakku" ucap Kushina lembut lalu memeluk Naruto

"Selamat datang kembali, Kakak…" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum manis

"tak kukira aku punya adik semanis dirimu…" balas Naruto sambil mengelus puncak surai kuning milik Naruko

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Yah maaf para Reader ada Perubahan sedikit tentang judulnya dan Chap selanjutnya baru yang bener. Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya… jangan lupa Reviewnya.. Salam dari Jesz

Next: Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Home Sweet Home**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Banyak Karakter Import(OC), OOC, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

 **Terima kasih untuh para reader dan khususnya para Reviewer**

Di sebuah planet di luar Sistem Tata surya Bumi yang lebih tepatnya di sebuah planet yang identik dengan Bumi terletak di pinggiran dari galaksi bima sakti terdapat sebuah kehidupan yang mirip dengan Bumi namun , dalam planet itu kehidupannya jauh lebih keras dari pada bumi di mana Ras yang 'Mirip' manusia terlahir bagaikan Budak dan hanya bisa bertahan dari Serbuan dan Serangan Ras Lain yang jauh lebih kuat dan lebih modern dari segi teknologi namun para Ras yang 'mirip' manusia ini memiliki Sumber daya yang sangat memiliki potensi namun semua itu belum bisa di manfaatkan karena teknologi yang mereka miliki bagaimanakah mereka akan bertahan ? Berharap mendapat bantuan yang jatuh dari langit begitu saja ? Bagaikan menunggu Hujan di Musim Kemarau Abadi nan panjang . Marilah kita Initip Kisah para Ras yang 'Mirip' manusia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan tempat tidur yang terbilang besar dan dengan desain yang sangat mewah.

"kau siap , Naruto ?" Tanya Wanita berambut Pirang pucat dengan mata coklat yang indah , itulah Ibu asuh dari Naruto , Senju Tsunade yang kini mereka berada di istana kerajaan aliansi

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana, kau sudah seperti ibuku sendiri…" ucap Naruto

"Dasar bodoh… kau sudah bertemu dengan keluargamu yang asli, seharusnya kau senang , nak" jawab Tsunade

"Semangatlah , Kakak… Tapi jangan sampai melupakan, kami ok " Ucap Shion yang sudah Naruto anggap sebagai adik kandungnya

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Shion.." ucap Naruto dengan senyuman dan mengelus puncak surai pirang pucat milik Shion dengan tangan logam milik Naruto.

Pada pertempuran terakhirnya Naruto terkena ledakan yang cukup telak demi menyelamatkan Ibunya, Tubuh aslinya menerima luka ringan , begitu juga dengan tubuh Cyborgnya, juga tak mengalami kerusakan yang berarti , namun kulit buatan yang menutupi kedua tangan Cyborg-nya terkoyak dan menampilkan tangan buatan berwarna hitam. Logam-nya terbuat dari Adamantium yaitu logam yang paling keras yang di temukan di alam, dan sifat logam itu mengabaikan semua hukum fisika bahkan logam tersebut merupakan logam anti-materi yang bias menetralkan semua tipe pertahanan termasuk sihir sekalipun

'grakk…' pintu kamar kemudian terbuka menampilkan seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut berwarna Merah darah dan wanita berambut pirang cerah yang sama seperti Naruto

"Kau siap, sayang ?" Tanya Wanita itu yang tak lain Uzumaki Kushina , ibu kandung Naruto

"Yah… mungkin tapi aku agak aneh dengan baju ini ?" protes Naruto

"Hahahha.. kau terlihat gagah dengan itu , Nii-chan" ucap Naruko yaitu Adik kandung Naruto

"Aku hanya merasa Aneh saja" Jawab Naruto

"Sudahlah bocah , jangan banyak protes!" Sentak Tsunade dengan nada tegas

"eggggg… Baik-baik…. Huh…. Semoga saja Ibu Kandungku tidak seperti Dia" gumam Naruto

"Tidak..tidak..tidak… Itu tidak mungkin , Nii-chan… Kau hanya belum mengetahuinya saja" Ucap Naruko santai

Sontak semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu tertawa termasuk Kushina sendiri yang tidak menampik pernyataan Naruko tadi , dan itu membuat Naruto hanya bisa cengo karena ia terus-terusan berurusan dengan orang-orang yang berkepribadian Sadis seperti itu

.

.

.

Kini Naruto beserta keluarga Asuh dan kandungnya , Tak lupa Tim Elitenya berjalan di sebuah koridor yang luas dengan hiasan yang mewah . Mereka sedang menuju ruangan utama, Kushina berkata kalau ia akan menghadiri rapat para petinggi Penyihir Vinci. Di bayangan Naruto pastilah sudah terbayang rupa penyihir yang sangar seperti ia pernah bertemu penyihir-penyihir sebelumnya

Benar saja saat ia memasuki ruangan Utama yang sangat luas sudah ada 8 penyihir kelas tinggi yang mereka sebut dengan penyihir kelas Wizard. Rupa mereka pun cukup Normal bagi Naruto dan yang lainnya namun dari mereka semua memiliki Aura yang sangat besar termasuk milik ibunya

Kushina duduk di kursinya sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainnya duduk berdiri di belakang Kushina serta pengawal pribadi Kushina yang tampak terlihat seperti orang pemalas berambut perak dan memiliki memakai masker dan pedang tersarung di punggungnya

"Tuan, muda.." sapa orang itu

"Yo…" jawab Naruto singkat

"Perkenalkan Aku , Kakashi Hatake , Pengawal pribadi ibu anda" ucap Orang itu

"Oh..Aku Senju.. ah Uzumaki Naruto dan ini Tim ku dan keluarga asuhku" Ucap Naruto sambil memperkanalkan Tsunade dan yang lainnya

"Siapa orang-orang ini, Kakashi" Tanya Naruto yang mengobrol dengan Kakashi sementara Ibunya dan yang lainnya merundingkan sesuatu yang sepertinya merupakan 'Event' yang besar

"mereka adalah para penyihir kelas Wizard dan mereka disebut juga Jinchuriki" Jelas Kakashi

"Jinchuriki ?" Tanya Naruto

"Para penyihir memiliki sesuatu yang unik dalam darah mereka yang memungkinkan untuk menjadi penyihir….." Kakashi mulai menjelaskan

"Sirkuit Sihir, Itulah kami menyebutnya" Naruto menyela

"Ya seperti itulah mungkin, namun para Jinchuriki ini memiliki sesuatu yang lebih unik lagi, Dalam tubuh mereka berdiam Ruh dari Hewan Kuno, yang merupakan warusan turun-temurun, yang disebut Bijuu, saat mereka cocok maka Bijuu ini akan bersatu dan memberi mereka kekuatan yang tak terkira" Jelas Kakashi

"Itu artinya mereka berteman dengan Para Bijuu, Nii-chan, termasuk Ibu , ia berhasil berteman dengan Kurama , yang merupakan Bijuu yang legendaris" tambah Naruko

"Pria yang berambut merah itu Bernama Gaara, Bijuu-nya adalah Shukaku berwujud Rakun, Bijuu berekor satu. Lalu Wanita yang berambut Pirang kepang satu itu, Nii Yugito, Bijuu-nya adalah Matatabi berwujud Harimau api biru, Bijuu Ekor Yagura, Bijuu-nya adalah Isobu berwujud Kura-kura dan memiliki ekor tiga, Lalu Pria tua itu adalah Roshi , Bijuu-nya adalah Son Goku , berwujud Raja Kera, dan memiliki ekor empat. Pria yang memakai topi caping itu adalah Han bijunya adalah Kokuo merupakan wujud dari Kuda putih berkepala lumba-lumba, memiliki ekor Lima. Lalu orang yang membawa semacam Cerutu itu adalah Utakata Bijuu-nya adalah Saiken Wujud dari Siput Raksasa, dan memiliki ekor Enam, Lalu gadis muda berambut hijau itu adalah Fuu, Bijuu-nya adalah Chomei merupakan wujud dari Kumbang Badak raksasa yang memiliki kulit besi dan Ekornya adalah Sayapnya yang berjumlah Tujuh buah. Lalu Pria berkulit coklat itu adalah Killer B, Bijuu-nya adalah Gyuki merupakan perwujudan dari Banteng dan yang memiliki ekor gurita berjuamlah 8 buah. Dan yang terakhir adalah Ibunda anda , Uzumaki Kushina , Bijuu-nya adalah Kurama, merupakan Perwujudan Serigala raksasa Kuno yang memiliki Ekor berjumlah Sembilan" Jelas Kakashi panjang

"mereka merupakan Harapan para , Vinci , benarkah begitu ?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"ya mereka adalah Harapan Para Vinci dan juga para penyihir kelas Tinggi lainnya" ucap Kakashi

"Kau sendiri berada di peringkat berapa , Kakashi ?" Tanya Naruto pensaran

"Etoo…." Ucap Kakashi ragu

"Dia merupakan kelas SS , Nii-chan… Si Jenius Kakashi merupakan Penyihir peniru serta dapat sebutan Si Taring Putih, karena kemampuan pedangnya."Jelas Naruko

"Woo.. Jadi kau memang bukan orang sembarangan" ucap Naruto sambil mengcungkan Jempolnya

"ahh.. anda terlalu berlebihan" Jawab Kakashi

Tak lama kemudian Kushina telah selesai dengan rapat mereka , namun Wajah Kushina terlihat lesu dan kecewa. Naruto yang tau hal tersebut hanya mendiamkannya karena ia mengerti apa yang sepertinya terjadi. Mereka hanya berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan hanya di temani ketenangan yang terdengar hanya obrolan antara Tsunade, Shion , dan Naruko. Naruto dan Timnya juga diam membisu sampai akhirnya Sasuke angkat Bicara

"Sepertinya, berakhir dengan jalan buntu, Dobe.." ucap Sasuke

"Ya… aku hanya penasaran apa yang sebenarnya mereka rapatkan , karena yang aku perhatikan , Ibu-ku seperti antusias sekali dengan apa yang di rapatkan" jawab Naruto

"Tidakkah kau penasaran ?" Ucap Sasuke

"Selalu , kawan tapi bertanya padanya dengan suasana Hati seperti itu sepertinya tidak memungkinkan" jawab Naruto lagi

.

.

.

Seminggu telah berlalu di kawasan Kerajaan Aliansi. Tim Naruto plus Tsunade dan Shion , mereka kembali Ke kapal Induk terbang Enterprise untuk sementara untuk mengecek pasukan dan mempersiapkan kedatangan mereka di Kerajaan Aliansi dan menunggu AAA Whunder yang masih dalam masa perbaikan. Sedangkan Naruto terjebak dalam suasana keluarga kerajaan, Ia di haruskan belajar menjadi putera mahkota. Mulai dari belajar menulis dengan huruf yang belum pernah ia tahu sebelumnya dan mempeajari apa itu kerajaan dan tingkatannya, Bahkan ia juga harus masuk dalam sebuah akademi yang berisikan para anak bangsawan penyihir, di tambah lagi ia juga mendapat pengawal pribadi yang cerewetnya minta ampun, yaitu seorang penyihir kelas SS bernama Mitarashi Anko. Seorang wanita penyihir petarung dengan Sihir Ular. Semua pelajaran yang ia pelajari ini membuat Naruto gila. Bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya yang tidak bisa diam di belakang meja. Namun dari semua pelajaran yang ia dapat dari keluarga kerajaan yang paling ia sukai adalah pelajaran bela diri. Mentornya sendiri adalah Yamato Penyihir kelas SSS dengan sihir yang unik. Namun yang paling tidak di sukai Naruto dalam Hal ini Naruto yang pada dasarnya tidak memiliki Darah penyihir mendapat perlakuan tidak adil namun tidak disampaikan secara langsung. Yang membuatnya agak tenang ia bisa bertemu Neji, Hinata dan Naruko meskpun Naruko dan Hinata berada dalam tingkatan di bawah Naruto atau juniornya. Di akademi Naruto memakai sarung tangan panjang untuk menutupi tangan logamnya agar tidak menarik perhatian yang lain.

Hingga suatu pagi pada jam istirahat Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata yang berdiri menghadap ke arah jendela dan ia segera menghampirinya

"Yo..Hinata.." sapa Naruto

"Eh….mm..Naruto-kun.. Kenapa kamu ada di sini bukankah seharusnya kamu berada di gedung sebelah…" Ucap Hinata gugup

"Aku hanya bosan…. Harus terjebak di sini..Aku kira aku akan tenang eh… ternyata… tidak sama sekali" Balas Naruto

"Hehehehe…..N-naruto-kun bisa saja…" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis

"Aku rindu Exo-ku, dan Tim ku… yah… mau bagaimana lagi… sekarang aku sudah berumur 20 tahun, dan kini kenapa aku berada di akademi seperti ini lagi " ucap Narutpo frustasi sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Hee…memangnya kenapa.. mereka yang ada di sini akan lulus dari akademi di umur rata-rata 22 tahun Naruto-kun, dan mereka langsung mendapat gelar bangsawan lho.." jelas Hinata

"Bodo , amat…. Aku tidak bisa sihir yang aku bisa hanya mematahkannya" ucap Naruto santai

"He…Mematahkan sihir ? Apa maksud Naruto-kun ? y-yang aku tahu mematahkan sihir hanya bisa dengan sihir yang lebih kuat…" Tanya Hinata penasaran karena Naruto mengatakan itu dengan santainya seolah dia sudah terbiasa

"With Iron And Fire or With Bullet from your Bone (Dengan Besi dan api atau dengan Peluru dari tulangmu) " ucap Naruto singkat

"He… Naruto-kun Bicara apa sih ? A-aku tidak mengerti"Tanya Hinata lagi

"Itu rahasia… " Ucap Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

'Blussshhhh…' wajah Hinata langsung memerah dan Naruto yang tahu itu hanya tersenyum dan mengelus puncak surai Indigo Hinata

"Heh…kau ini seperti mengetahui segalanya tentang Sihir, Anak Muda" Suara Baritone Tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang mereka . Sontak mereka segera menoleh ke belakang

"G..gaara-sama…" ucap Hinata terkejut. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya dan ia mengingat kalau dia adalah salah satu penyihir kelas wizard.

Seulas senyum Nampak di bibir gara dan senyum itu di tujukan kepada Hinata, dan senyum itu seketika menghilang ketika ia memandang Naruto

"Kau pikir melawan sihir itu mudah ? apalagi untuk orang yang tak memiliki darah penyihir seperti dirimu, meskipun kau putra mahkota , kau tetap saja…" Ucap Gaara merendahkan

"Lemah… itukah yang akan kau katakan , ya.. ku akui aku memang lemah dan bukan siapa-siapa tapi untuk masalah pengalaman tempur sayang saja , aku lebih banyak dari pada dirimu, Aku di latih untuk membunuh, aku telah menjadi prajurit yang bahkan aku tak mengingat berapa planet yang aku kunjungi, dan entah berapa pertempuran yang aku alami" Jawab Naruto

"Jadi , bisakah kau membuktikannya , jangan hanya banyak omong, buktikan jika pertempuran yang beberapa minggu lalu itu bukanlah omong kosong" Ucap Gaara Sarkatis

"kenapa tidak" jawab Naruto tak kenal takut

"Naruto-kun…. " sela Hinata sambil memegang tangan kanan Naruto berharap dia menarik kata-katanya kembali namun..

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata, Sudah lama aku tidak bertarung dengan penyihir" Ucap Naruto lembut

.

.

Kini Naruto telah berada area latihan untuk simulasi bertarung . Dan Naruto telah menggunakan pakaian tempur yang mungkin hanya bisa di bilang kaus berlengan pendek celana PDL militer berwarna hitam lengkap dengan sepatunya, lalu ia melepas sarung tangannya , memperlihatkan tangan mekanik berwarna hitam legam memanjang hingga menempel di bahunya. Hinata yang tahu itu segera mengaktifkan sihir spesial keluarga Hyuuga yaitu sihir penglihatan Byakugan , otot-otot matanya mulai mengeras dan matanya mulai menyipit, di barengi penglihatannya bagaikan Sinar-X tingkat tinggi. Biasanya orang yang memiliki sirkuit sihir akan terlihat aliran darah berwarna biru menyala namun di tubuh Naruto tidak terlihat sama sekali , hanya terlihat aliran berwarna biru gelap yang berarti tidak memiliki sirkuit sihir , dan di bagian kedua tangan, kaki sebelah kiri, jantung, hingga di dalam tengkorak kepalanya, terlihat buram seperti tak terlihat apa-apa. Ia pun terkejut

"N-naruto-kun.. kamu.." Ucap Hinata sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya

"hehehe…sebaiknya kamu tadi tidak menggunakannya, Hinata… aku sudah pernah sangat amat dekat dengan kematian, mungkin jika di hitung jarak, hanya sebatas rambut.. maka dari itu jangan menangis oke.." ucap Naruto sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di kedua mata Lavendernya

Lalu Naruto mengambil sebilah pedang yang sepanjang 1 meter yang berwarna Hitam dengan Aksara yang belum pernah Hinata lihat sebelumnya

"inilah yang aku gunakan untuk melawan para penyihir , Hinata.. namanya adalah Hexenbane… aku harap ia masih bisa menggunakan sihirnya setelah ini" Ucap Naruto sambil mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya

"N..Naruto-kun hati-hati… Gaara-sama adalah Kelas Wizard selain itu dia adalah salah satu jinchuriki" Ucap Hinata

"Hahahah.. aku bahkan pernah membunuh salah Ratu penyihir di masa lalu, yang menyebabkan sebuah wabah mematikan di sebuah planet yang aku kunjungi" Ucap Naruto santai

Tiba-tiba dari belakang terdengar teriakan suara gadis yang ia kenali

"Nii-chan…. Ada apa dengan kau ini!" Teriak Naruko sambil berlari dan memasang wajah seram dan lalu

'Bletak!' ia memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras

"Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakak-mu ini , Naruko" Ucap Naruto sambil memegang kepalany yang sakit

"Kuharap itu bisa membangunkanmu dari mimpi…. Apa kau gila kau berhadapan dengan salah satu Jinchuriki seperti Ibu…Mana mungkin kau bisa menang" Ucap Naruko dengan nada marah

"Naruto.. Kuharap kau menghentikannya " Neji memperingatkan

Dan yang di peringatkan hanya berjalan menuju arena dengan santainya sambil megacungkan Jempol tangan kanannya lalu kepalanya menengok ke kiri dan mengucapkan sebuah kata

"Ini akan sebentar dan tak akan lama" Ucap Naruto

Hinata yang melihat itu langsung teringat masa lalu yang kelam, yang membuatnya kehilangan orang yang ia cintai di masa lalu

.

.

'Menma-kun..jangan..Kuhohon di sinilah , tetaplah bersamaku, jangan pergi….'

Lelaki yang di panggil memberikan pose yang sama seperti Naruto dan tersenyum tipis sambil mengacungkan kempol tangan kanannya

'Tenang , Hime.. Ini tak akan lama' ucapnya singkat lalu ia berlari ke arah medan tempur yang sudah di lalap api di mana-mana

.

.

Naruto kini telah berada di lapangan tempur yang berwujud stadion dengan penonton yan sangat riuh. Mungkin pertarungan simulasi ini mengundang para siswa untuk melihat seorang Jinchuriki yang merupakan sorang siswa di akademi itu melawan seorang putra mahkota yang tak memiliki sihir sama sekali

Komentar dan bisikan yang mengarah pada Naruto pun hanya di anggap gonggongan hewan liar bagi Naruto. Ia hanya berjalan santai hingga ia berhadapan dengan Gaara yang telah berdiri di sana dengan bersedekap dan sebuah gentong pasir yang bertengger di punggungnya

"Hahaha kuharap kau menggunakan armor pelindung atau sejenisnya, ternyata kau berani juga , berhadapan denganku ! kau pikir sebilah pedang sydah cukup ! " ucap Gaara sombong

"Pedang sudah lebih dari cukup, aku tak ingin membunuhmu" Ucap Naruto

"Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu sebelum aku menutupnya" Ucap Gaara marah dan seketika di sekitarnya terbentuk beberapa peluru sihir yang terbuat dari pasir yang berasal dari gentongnya dan segera meluncur menuju Naruto dengan kecepatan yang tak terkira.

Meskipun terluhat cepat namun dalam pandangan Naruto peluru-peluru itu tak ada bedanya seperti slow motion. Itu karena sebuah Cyber brain yang di tanam di otaknya. Penglihatan Naruto bahkan bisa melambat hingga 1000kali kecepatannya dan bisa menambah ke akuratan saat ia menembak hingga mendekati 100%. Dengan santainya Naruto mengubah gaya berdirinya dari menghadap depan menjadi menghadap samping untuk menghindari peluru-peluru sihir itu.

'Debum…..' peluru sihir yang di tembakkan oleh Gaara meleset dan mengenai dinding dari arena

"Cih…. Mustahil…. Selama ini tidak ada orang yang bias menghindari peluru sihirku" umpat Gaara

"Itu jika orang dari planet ini.. sayangnya aku tidak di besarkan di sini" Balas Naruto

Dengan sekali hentakan Naruto melompat ke depan dan bergerak maju sambil mengambil posisi siap untuk mengayunkan pedanganya. Tak tinggal diam Gaara menembakkan peluru sihir lagi kepada Naruto. Namun dengan hanya memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri ia berhasil menghindari peluru-peluru sihir itu dengan mudah. Namun semakin dekat dengan Gaara peluru-peluru itu semakin banyak. Dengan mudahnya Naruto menangkis peluru-peluru itu dengan pedangnya tadi. Semua penonton yang ada di stadium tertegun, melihat Naruto membelah peluru sihir dengan mudahnya. Sebagai catatan Sihir di sini merupakan hal yang mutlak , tidak bisa di lawan dengan cara biasa. Untuk mematahkan sihirpun harus menggunakan sihir tipe penangkis yang setara dan sekarang pengetahuan itu tak berlaku bagi Naruto. Pedang Naruto terbuat dari bahan unik yang bisa menetralkan apapun, bahan pembuat pedang itu bisa di bilang mengabaikan semua hukum fisika yang berlaku untuk alam semesta ini. Anti Material itulah sebutan bahan tersebut

Masih dengan gaya Gaara yang berdiri bersedekap seakan tidak panik dengan kecepatan lari Naruto yang luar biasa, Jarak semakin dekat Naruto menambah kecepatan Larinya lalu dengan tenaga penuh ia menusukkan pedangnnya ke arah depan

'TANG…..'

Pedang tersebut terhenti oleh perisai sihir pasir milik Gaara. Naruto sedikit terkejut karena seharusnya pedangnya bisa menetralkan sihir. Namun ia cepat mengerti karena pastilah sihir yang bisa menahannya adalah sihir yang kuat. Tak berhenti sampai di situ , Naruto mencabut pedangnya lalu bergerak ke samping dan mengayunkan pedangnya lagi, tertangkis . Seperti melakukan pengamatan Naruto terus bergerak dengan kecepatan yang bahkan Vinci biasa tidak bisa melakukannya jika dia tidak menggunakan sihir

.

.

Sementara itu di pinggir Arena Hinata, dan yang lainnya terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Terkejut akan kemampuan Naruto yang bahkan mereka tidak mengira

"Kecepatan , Itu… bahkan hampir menyamai sihir Shunsin, milik Kakak dari Killer Bee" Ucap Neji

"Ternyata Nii-chan bukan orang sepayah yang aku duga ya.. heheheh" Ucap Naruko

"Namun tetap saja , Perisai Mutlak Gaara-sama , tidak bisa tertembus…." Ucap Hinata Kecewa

"Ia melakukan pengamatan , Hinata-sama" Suara lain terdengar dari belakang mereka dan membuat mereka terkejut

"Kakashi…." Ucap mereka bertiga

"Hn….. Ternyata Tuan muda tidak hanya hebat dalam pertempuran menggunakan senapan, pertarungan jarak dekat pun dia menguasainya dengan sangat ahli" Ucap Kakashi kagum

"Bahkan dia kalah dengan Tuan Muda.. Dasar penyihir tempur yang memalukan, Menjatuhkan harga diri penyihir tempur" Ucap Seorang wanita berambut ungu yang di kucir ke atas

"Anko-san!" Mereka bertiga tak kalah kaget

"Apa sekarang yang di lakukan Tuan muda kali ini" Ucap Anko

Tiba-tiba..

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Teriak seseorang

Sontak semua orang yang ada di arena terkejut termasuk Hinata dan yang lainnya

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di arena sebelum teriakan itu**

Tebasan demi tebasan di lancarkan Naruto namun semua berhasil di tangkis dengan mudah oleh Gaara

"Hahahha hanya itu kemampuanmu Bocah…"ejek Gaara

"Tidak.. sayangnya itu bukan aku tujukan untuk menyerang" Balas Naruto

"Cih…. Kau terlalu banyak omong.." Umpat Gaara yang masih dengan posisinya yang tidak bergerak sama sekali

"Baiklah akan aku tunjukkan Teknik pedang yang bahkan Kakashi pun tidak bisa mengatasinya" Ucap Naruto

Dengan tenang ia memasang kuda-kuda tempur, Kaki kirinya bergeser ke depan dan merendahkan badannya , Memakai kaki kanan sebagai tumpuannya serta memegang pedangnya dengan kedua tangannya lalu di hadapkan ke depan, sejajar dengan mata sebelah kirinya. Sebuah kuda-kuda pedang yang tidak lazim yang di gunakan oleh para kesatria pedang Vinci. Melihat sesuatu yang lain dari aura yang di keluarkan Naruto , Gaara mulai waspada. Kini Naruto semakin merendahkan kuda-kudanya untuk memantapkan posisinya

"Seni pedang Senju No.13: Tebasan Iblis!" teriak Naruto dan ia seketika menyerbu ke depan

Tepat saat di depan Gaara tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang tiba-tiba di pandangan mata Gaara , jumlah Naruto menjadi banyak dan dalam sekejap mata

'SLASHHHH!' seperti di sayat oleh pedang bertubi-tubi tubuh Gaara terkena luka yang cukup banyak dan darah mengalir dari luka itu namun tampaknya luka tersebut tidak begitu fatal karena tubuh Gaara itu sendiri

"APA! Mustahil…." Teriak Gaara

"Tebasan Iblis itu adalah teknik yang bahkan Kakashi pun tak bisa melihat pergerakanku, 14 kali sayatan tanpa henti dalam satu serangan, dan Kakashi Hanya terkena satu, Kalau saja kau bukan Penyihir kelas atas mungkin kau akan Mati seketika" Ucap Naruto sambil menengok ke arah belakang yang dimana Gaara berada

"Beraninya…Beraninya Kau! Akan kutunjukkan Kekuatan Seorang Jinchuriki padamu!" Ucap Gaara marah

Sontak Gaara mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan membuat pasir di sekitarnya terangkat membentuk menyerupai tangan raksasa, Lalu ia mengarahkannya pada Naruto sontak serangan yang luar biasa besar menghampiri Naruto. Semua orang terkejut bahkan Seorang Gaara sampai menggerakkan tangannya untuk melawan seseorang. Naruto tidak panik dia hanya melompat-lompat untuk mengindari hantaman lengan pasir raksasa itu, lompat-lompat-salto. Ia menghindari semua serangan Gaara yang semakin brutal

"Gawat sepertinya aku membuatnya marah, aku tidak bisa terus menghindar dari serangan gila ini, Arena ini memiliki batas" Batin Naruto sambil terus mencoba menghindar sambil terus memikirkan cara untuk melawan balik ia melihat lantai arena yang saat ini buat pijakan dan bodohnya dia kalau selama ini lantai yang ia pijak terbuat dari bahan yang keras. Seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya. Setelah melompat kesana ke mari sambil menangkis serangan sebisanya dengan pedangnya , akhirnya ia sampai di tengah arena. Ia berdiri dengan tenangnya lalu serangan layaknya cengkraman raksasa menghampirinya dari segala arah

"Kau terjebak bocah!" teriak Gaara

'Slap….'

.

.

"Hah apa ? Gaara-sama terluka , ia mengeluarkan darah" Ucap Anko terkejut

"Gawat….." ucap Kakashi yang mulai panik

"Tuan muda dalam bahaya, ia melawan Jinchuriki saat ini, bisa fatal kalau Tuan muda terbunuh dengan cara konyol seperti ini" Ucap Anko

"Baiklah ayo berangkat!" Balas Kakashi

Sontak mereka berlari ke tengah arena , lebih tepatnya menuju arah Naruto

"G-gawat… Naruto-kun…." Teriak Hinata yang melihat Naruto sudah di kepung oleh cengkraman pasir

" " Tuan Muda! " " teriak Kakashi dan Anko yang mulai khawatir

"Cih… tidak sempat…." Umpat Kakashi yang mencoba menambah kecepatan larinya dengan sihir

"Tuan Muda…..!" teriak Anko yang langsung mengeluarkan ular dari dalam lengan Baju tempurnya

Namun semua usaha itu tidak berhasil Naruto sudah terlalu dekat dengan cengkraman pasir raksasa tetapi dalam detik-detik terakhir cahaya merah memancar dari Naruto dan memusnahkan semua sihir yang ada

"Apa…..Ini…." Ucap Kakashi kaget

.

.

.

"Kau Terjebak Bocah! Rasakan ini.." teriak Gaara

" " Tuan Muda!" " Teriak 2 suara yang ia kenal dari belakang

Lalu Naruto memutar-mutar pedangnya sebentar Lalu ia menghantamkan pedangnya ke lantai dari arena itu sambil mengucap

"With Iron And Fire !" ….'Cetank…'

Dengan sekejap pedangnya mengeluarkan api dan terbakar, Namun tidak lama api itu menghilang di gantikan warna merah dari logam pedang yang terbakar, Membara mengeluarkan Aura yang aneh di sekitar pedangnya. Tidak hanya itu semua sihir di sekitar Naruto dalam sekejap luruh dan runtuh, bagaikan keberadaan sihir tersebut di hapus

"Heh….." Anko , Gaara, dan Kakashi terkejut , Sihir mereka seperti hilang seketika , tidak hanya itu tubuh mereka juga melemah, dengan tidak berdaya Kakashi dan Anko langsung ambruk dan menahan tubuh mereka dengan salah satu lutut mereka, Gara masih mempertahankan posisinya, Mungkin kekuatan Jinchurikilah yang membuatnya masih bisa berdiri, Namun tubuhnya bagai terbakar dan terkena tekanan yang luar biasa kuat. Ia mencoba memakai sihir namun tidak sampai mengangkat pasirnya, langsung luruh lagi dan pada akhirnya ia tersimpuh dengan salah satu lututnya menyangga

"Sebagai pengetahuan kalian wujud asli pedang ini adalah yang kau lihat, Nama Aslinya adalah Sword Of Radiant. Mungkin ini pedang biasa , namun setelah pedang ini di bakar akan mengeluarkan Aura yang bisa meluruhkan sihir dalam radiun 200 meter dari titik pusatnya, Itu artinya sekarang kau tidak ada artinya dalam radiusku sekarang " Ucap Naruto sambil mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah Gaara yang tersimpuh

"Beraninya kau memandangku dengan pandangan yang merendahkan seperti itu" Ucap Gaara dengan rasa marah karena merasa di rendahkan

"Sebaiknya kau tutup mulut busukmu sebelum kau mati konyol di tanganku" Naruto memperingatkan

Di saat yang sangat tegang ini tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang tidak asing bagi Naruto , Sontak semua orang memandang ke arah langit. Sebuah helikopter mendekati arena dan pintu samping terbuka menampakkan sosok berambut biru donker yang tidak asing

"Teme…." Ucap Naruto sambil menyipitkan matanya

Kini Helikopter tersebut tepat berada di tengah-tengah arena tersebut dan diam di udara lalu Sasuke melompat dengan damainya dan mendarat di tanah dengan sempurna. Sebuah senjata laras panjang di bawanya dan Exoskeleton yang menempel di badannya.

"Kau ini selalu saja, pasti ada kekacauan. Dan apa ini hoi..apa kau bodoh bermain api di siang hari" Ucap Sasuke sambil tanpa salah menuangkan air ke pedang Naruto

"Hoi kau ini Teme… Kenapa kau bisa kemari ?" Tanya Naruto

"Ha… sebentar sepertinya aku harus menyelesaikan masalah kecil ini dulu" Ucap Sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan Sharingannya

Dia berbalik ke belakang lalu kedua tangannya mengeluarkan kilatan-kilatan petir. Dengan mudah ia memotong tombak pasir yang mengarah padanya dan dengan sekali hentak ia sudah berada di depan Gaara dan menodongkan pistolnya tepat di dahi Gaara. Gaara hanya bisa kaget dan membelalakkan matanya

"Untung saja kau bukan musuh , kalau andai saja kau musuh, pasti…" Ucap Sasuke

Gaara sudah kehabisan kata-kata , ia hanya bisa mematung melihat situasi itu. Lalu Sasuke menarik pistolnya dan menyarungkannya dan menghampiri Naruto lagi

"Hoi kau berhutang penjelasan padaku…" ucap Naruto bosan

"Sebaiknya kita cari tempat yang tepat untuk berbicara, Karena ceritanya agak panjang" Ucap Sasuke

"Woooo…. Ini pasti sesuatu yang penting karena kau bahkan mau bercerita..mungkin kantin tempat yang pantas ayo" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan dengan tanpa dosa bersama Sasuke dan bahkan ia sempat tertawa terbahak-bahak saat perjalanan menuju ke pinggir arena. Anko dan Kakashi yang belum paham situasi ini hanya saling pandang , lalu mereka berdua mengerdikkan bahu mereka dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto dan Sasuke , dan yang membuat mereka terkejut lagi tubuh mereka pulih seketika saat pedang membara milik Naruto telah padam apinya

.

.

.

 **Di Kantin**

"Bwahahahahahahahahahah" Sontak Naruto tertawa

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu bodoh!" Ucap Sasuke marah

"Jadi..kau di kirimi surat oleh ibuku lewat Tsunade-kaasan ? " Tanya Naruto sekali lagi

"Hn… katanya untuk mencegahmu untuk melakukan tindakan bodoh yang lebih parah lagi" Jawab Sasuke sambil menyeruput es kopinya

"Yah…. Bagaimana ya ? tak terlalu buruk juga ada teman seperjuangan bersamaku" Ucap Naruto Santai

"Baik untukmu buruk untukku karena harus merasakan sekolah lagi…" Ucap Sasuke semakin bosan

"Bwahahahahahahha…. Tsunade-kaasan memang terbaik…" Tawa Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol kanannya

"Dan juga dia sudah di temukan.." Ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba

Setelah tertawa terbahak-bahak Ekspresi wajah Naruto menjadi serius dan di bibirnya terdapat senyum yang penuh arti

"Kapan kita berangkat ?" Tanya Naruto

"Besok, Kalau tidak salah besok kan hari libur akademi ini kan ?" Ucap Sasuke

"Hn… Tentu apa peralatanku sudah di siapkan ?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"semua sudah siap, di tas ini" Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjukkan tas yang di bawanya tadi

"Yosh…. Akhirnya….." Ucap Naruto semangat

"Sebenarnya kalian berbicara tentang apa sih ?" Tanya Naruko penasaran

"Rahasia..kau akan mengetahuinya besok , Adikku" Ucap Naruto lembut sambil menyentil iseng di dahi Naruko

"Eto…tuan muda.. sepertinya kita harus pulang , bukankah jam pulang sudah 30 menit yang lalu ?" Ucap Anko

"Oh..iya kah… baiklah .. Teme ayo kita bicarakan saja di rumah " Ajak Naruto

"Hn… " jawab singkat

Akhirnya mereka pulang ke Kastil Aliansi, Hinata dan Neji juga ikut tinggal di sana, karena hamper semua rumah mereka telah di libas oleh bangsa Alin. Ada lebih dari 10 keluarga kerajaan yang tinggal di sana, Hinata, ibu , dan Adik perempuannya juga tinggal di sana, rata-rata semua keluarga kerajaan tersebut sama, yaitu tidak memiliki kepala keluarga atau bisa di sebut tidak memiliki raja untuk sementara kerajaan di ambil alih oleh keluarga Uzumaki yang merupakan Keluarga kerajaan yang paling tua.

Dan kini mereka melakukan jamuan makan malam. Saat makan malam pun sama, wajah dari ibunda Naruto masih saja murung, memandang wajah ibunya yang selalu murung Naruto merasa tidak tega. Ingin rasanya waktu di percepat hingga besok

Tak terasa makan malampun kini telah usai. Naruto dan Sasuke menuju kamar Naruto yang sangat luas untuk ukuran satu orang. Setelah mengunci pintu dan jendela Mereka langsung menggelar peralatan mereka di kasur King size milik Naruto

"Baiklah ini dia peralatan kita Exo Type commando seperti katamu, senapan serbu IMR compact, satu set granat, dan beberapa peralatan tambahan seperti peledak dinding, tali untuk rappelling" ucap Sasuke sambil menata rapi peralatan militernya dan Naruto

"Untuk pasukan ?" Tanya Naruto

"Misi ini tak tercatat dalam document, Kapten Tsunade juga sudah mensetujuinya, Team kita akan ikut , dan juga Pasukan Space Navy Team Charlie Code Name: Dark Ghost, kita akan di angkut Satuan Helikopter ke 24, Shion juga akan ikut" Ucap Sasuke

"Wooo.. pasukan hantu luar angkasa ya, Lumayan … Apakah ada paket ?" Tanya Naruto Lagi

"Ada paket bomber fighter t-22 , pesawat tempur kita yang ada di enterprise" Jawab Sasuke lagi

"Baiklah 5 jam sebelum fajar, kita melakukan check dan bersiap-siap" Ucap Naruto

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan Paginya**

"Tuan muda…Ini sudah siang….. Tuan Sasuke….. kumohon bangunlah.. sarapan pagi sudah siap" Ucap salah satu wanita pelayan kerajaan

"Tuan….egh…" Pelayan tersebut terkejut kerena kamar Naruto tidak terkunci, dengan perasaan yang takut ia masuk ke kamar Naruto dan ternyata kamar tersebut kosong , tempat tidur yang tertata rapi baju Naruto yang biasa ia pakai untuk acara di istana dan juga baju yang di siapkan untuk Sasuke juga tergantung dengan rapi. Setelah ia mencari ke seluruh sudut ruangan dengan panik ia sadar kalau jendela terbuka lebar sontak dia langsung berlari menuju ruang utama di mana sarapan pagi telah di laksanakan

.

.

 **Di Meja makan**

"Kakak lama… apa mereka bergadang kemarin malam ?" ucap Naruko

"Hmmm.. M-mungkin Naruko-chan… Keliatannya Naruto-kun senang sekali kemarin itu" Jawab Hinata

"Dasar… mana sopan santun anak itu " Ucap Kushina mulai kesal

"Nona….Nona…." teriak Pelayan yang memeriksa kamar Naruto tadi

"Ada apa…" Jawab Kushina

"Tuan..muda..tuan muda tidak ada di kamarnya" Ucap Pelayan itu panik

"heh…." Semua yang ada di meja makan terkejut

Dengan perasaan campur aduk Kushina langsung berdiri dari meja makan

"Nagato, Konan, Yahiko… Utus semua pasukan Naga, pasukan pencari, dan pasukan tambahan ada kemungkinan , Naruto di culik oleh Allin…. Perkuat pertahanan, perketat semua penjagaan di menara pengawas" Perintah Kushina

"Baik.." ucap mereka bertiga

Tidak hanya Kushina , semua yang ada di meja makan langsung bergerak sesuai intuisi masing-masing

"Kakak…" Ucap Naruko mulai meneteskan air mata

"Tenang Naruko-chan.. di pasti akan kembali , kau tahu kan Naruto-kun itu kuat" Ucap Hinata sambil memeluk lembut Naruko

Tak butuh waktu lama semua pasukan kerajaan sudah bersiap semua termasuk pasukan penunggang naga yang sudah berbaris rapi , bersiap untuk berangkat. Kushina juga sudah siap dengan memakai pakaian tempurnya

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi, dan mereka sudah bersiap untuk berangkat menyisir kawasan perbatasan mungkin saja sang penculik masih belum meninggalkan kawasan Vinci, 'Cig..cing..cing….' tiba-tiba terdengar suara deru dan dencingan yang diarasa asing oleh kebanyakan orang di planet itu.

"Wooo itu Naga besi.." teriak salah satu pasukan penunggang naga

"Itu kan…." Ucap Kushina terkejut

Ya.. itu adalah sebuah helikopter , itulah nama asli dari benda itu dan ukurannya lebih kecil yang pernah Kushina naiki dan memiliki persenjataan yang sama seperti saat ia berperang beberapa minggu lalu

"Tahan tembakan mereka bukan musuh" Perintah Kushina

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya helikopter itu mendarat di lapangan yang cukup luas yang berada di dalam kawasan kastil. Pintu helikopter terbuka menampilkan Naruto dan Sasuke serta Ino dan Sai keluar dengan memakai baju tempur plus Exo mereka. Dan jangan lupakan penampilan mereka yang penuh kotoran dan abu. Wajah mereka pun penuh luka lecet di sana-sini. Yang Tak kalah membuat terkejut Kushina adalah 2 pria yang keluar setelah itu.

"Minato!" Teriak Kushina sambil menghambur kepadanya

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"What the Duck….."** Wkwkwkwkwkw…. Kok bisa gini ? mau tau kebenarannya tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya " **Chapter 4:Prisoner 627 and 628** **"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Prisoner 627 and 628**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Banyak Karakter Import(OC), OOC, Typo, EYD, dan masih banyak lagi**

 **Terima kasih untuh para reader dan khususnya para Reviewer**

Di sebuah planet di luar Sistem Tata surya Bumi yang lebih tepatnya di sebuah planet yang identik dengan Bumi terletak di pinggiran dari galaksi bima sakti terdapat sebuah kehidupan yang mirip dengan Bumi namun , dalam planet itu kehidupannya jauh lebih keras dari pada bumi di mana Ras yang 'Mirip' manusia terlahir bagaikan Budak dan hanya bisa bertahan dari Serbuan dan Serangan Ras Lain yang jauh lebih kuat dan lebih modern dari segi teknologi namun para Ras yang 'mirip' manusia ini memiliki Sumber daya yang sangat memiliki potensi namun semua itu belum bisa di manfaatkan karena teknologi yang mereka miliki bagaimanakah mereka akan bertahan ? Berharap mendapat bantuan yang jatuh dari langit begitu saja ? Bagaikan menunggu Hujan di Musim Kemarau Abadi nan panjang . Marilah kita Initip Kisah para Ras yang 'Mirip' manusia ini.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 04.25 Waktu setempat**

"Teme.. Sudah waktunya.." Ucap Naruto

"Hn... tapi bagaimana kita melewati penjaga gerbang istana ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Kita menggunakan 'Cloack' mode ? Apa kau bodoh ?" Jawab Naruto

"Ah... iya aku lupa ,... Exo kita menggunakan tipe stealth..." Ucap Sasuke cengo

"Baiklah... lebih aman jika kita keluar dari jendela" Ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya

Saat dia melongok ke bawah kondisinya cukup tinggi, langsung saja dia mulai menuruni tembok tersebut dengan seperti merangkak dengan menggunakan 'mag glove' atau sejenis sarung tangan yang memiliki medan magnet khusus agar dapat memanjat dinding dengan mudah. Tak lama setelah itu Sasuke pun mengikuti Naruto untuk menuruni dinding.

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya mereka sudah sampai di bawah tanah. Rasa was-was menyelimuti mereka karena pastilah ada patroli kerajaan. Benar saja tak lama setelah itu 2 orang melintas dan mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke. Segera mereka menekan beberapa tombol di panel yang ada di lengan mereka sebelah kiri. Dengan sekejab mata mereka pun menjadi transparan dalam artian mereka menghilang. 2 penjaga tadi hanya lewat seperti tidak melihat mereka. Dengan langkah yang berhati-hati Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan menuju gerbang utara untuk keluar dari kawasan kerajaan. 5 menit mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai di gerbang utara. Terdapat 10 orang penjaga 4 di bagian dalam gerbang dan 6 lainnya berada di atas tembok, dengan perlahan namun pasti Naruto dan Sasuke mendekati pintu kecil yang hanya bisa di lewati 1 orang yang berada di samping gerbang utama. Namun saat Naruto dan Sasuke mendekati pintu salah satu penjaga langsung memasang posisi siaga, di susul oleh Naruto dan Sasuke menodongkan pistol mereka yang juga masih dalam kondisi transparan. Penjaga tersebut menatap lurus ke arah mereka berdua berdiri seperti mengamati sesuatu.

"Hoi , ada apa?" tanya Salah seorang penjaga lainnya

"Tidak hanya perasaanku saja " Ucap penjaga itu

Akhirnya mereka melanjutkan tugas patroli mereka. Setelah di rasa aman , Akhirnya mereka berdua segera melewati pintu kecil itu dengan hati-hati. Sesaat setelah mereka sampai di luar dinding mereka langsung berlari menuju kerumunan hutan yang lebat serta mematikan mode transparan mereka karena sangat membebani baterai Exo mereka. 15 menit mereka berlari akhirnya sampai juga di tepi tebing yang curam. Tak perlu menunggu lama akhirnya mereka berdua di jemput oleh helikopter yang tidak asing bagi mereka. Dengan suara yang hampir tidak ada , helikopter tersebut muncul dari bawah tebing dan mendekat kepada mereka. Terlihat 4 orang dengan pakaian dan Exo berwarna Hitam dengan topeng bermotif tengkorak. Dan 2 orang lainnya adalah orang yang mereka kenal yaitu Ino dan Sai. Sedangkan di kursi pilot merupakan adik angkat Naruto yaitu Shion. Sepertinya ia minta turun tangan sendiri mengantar kakaknya itu

"Senang bertemu , Lt.." ucap Salah seorang pasukan

"Baiklah kita berangkat..." ucap Naruto yang langsung melompat ke dalam helikopter dan langsung terbang menuju arah di mana sang fajar mulai merangkak naik

.

.

10 menit kini telah berjalan dari mereka pertama bertemu di tebing. Dan kini Naruto dan lainnya terbang bersama 3 helikopter berjenis yang sama dengan suara yang tenang mereka terbang rendah menyusuri garis pantai

"Baiklah apa yang di katakan Intel..." Tanya Naruto ke pasukan yang bertopeng

"6 tempat ditempat yang pernah anda tunjukkan sudah di intai, Lt... Hasilnya negativ tidak ada apapun, Namun kami punya petunjuk kalau 'mereka' di pindahkan ke sebuah kastil yang dulunya milik dari Vinci, Ada banyak cerita disana, namun tidak ada yang bagus dari cerita itu. Dulunya itu milik keluarga Hyuuga di gunakan sebagai pertahanan pantai, terlihat mereka memiliki beberapa meriam sihir untuk pertahanan. 50 tahun yang lalu daerah itu di serbu Alin , Semua hancur namun kastil itu masih berdiri sampai sekarang, Dan saat ini kastil itu di gunakan sebagai penjara dengan keamanan tingkat tinggi, Menurut informasi Six-Two-Seven, Kode panggilan untuk serangan akhir kita, Kita harus berhasil untuk misi ini, waktu kita juga sedikit" Jelas Prajurit itu

"Baiklah kita hampir sampai" ucap Sasuke

Mereka akhirnya segera membuka pintu samping dari helikopter dan kini hari sudah mulai cerah dan mereka mulai berpindah duduk di tepian helikopter

"Thirty Second.." teriak Naruto

Lalu 2 buah pesawat jet mendekat dengan ketinggian yang hampir sama seperti helikopter

'Tango 1.. sesuaikan ketinggian...fox three..ulangi ...fox threee...' ucap seorang pilot jet di radio

'Slash...BLOM!' 4 buah missile menembak sebuah pos pengamatan yang tak jauh dari tepi pantai. Kini pos tersebut hanya terlihat kobaran api dan asap yang mengepul. Langsung saja ke-3 helikopter itu mengikuti jalur untuk menghindari deteksi dini dari musuh

'Good kill... sekarang pasukan siap menyerbu' ucap Pilot pesawat jet lagi

Dengan memanfaatkan asap hitam yang mengepul ke-3 helikopter itu langsung menambah ketinggian dan menyerbu ke depan. Setelah melewati asap tadi kini terlihatlah kastil tua yang berada di atas tebing di tepi pantai. Kastil itu pun sudah mulai terbakar dan berasap di mana-mana, Helikopter pertama menambah ketinggian dan menembaki tower pengawas dengan senjata mesinnya dengan itu pengawasan mereka menjadi lebih longgar dan lebih mudah menyerbu.

Di susul helikopter yang di piloti oleh Shion, kini helikopternya mendekati dinding paling atas lalu diam di udara atau Hover, terlihat beberapa pasukan Alin yang terlihat seperti manusia setengah hewan berlarian mencari senjata mereka untuk menyerang balik

"Semua Sniper ini Naruto, bersiap untuk menembak" Teriak Naruto pada radionya

"Baiklah" jawab semua sniper yang bertengger di helikopter

"Baiklah sekarang , Serang" Dengan perintah tersebut kini semua sniper menembaki musuh yang ada di atas dinding itu. Begitu juga dengan Sai , dengan sniper kaliber besarnya ia menembaki musuh yang berada di sebuah pos pengamatan yang ada di salah satu bagian dinding sepertinya mereka panik dan tidak siap untuk serbuan ini

"Baiklah berpindah ke kiri" Perintah Naruto ke Shion

"Baik Kakak... berpindah ke kiri" Jawab Shion dan di susul dengan pergerakan helikopter yang bergeser ke kiri dan maju dengan perlahan menuju pos pengamatan selanjutnya

"Stabilkan Shion..." ucap Naruto sambil membidik musuh dengan senjatanya

Lalu di sebuah pos pengamatan terdapat sesuatu yang berukuran besar dan juga di tutupi oleh kain, 2 orang Alin menghampiri benda itu dan membukanya. 'Jreng' sebuah meriam sihir anti udara siap untuk di tembakkan , Namun sebelum meriam itu berhasil di oprasikan Naruto sudah menembaki 2 orang Alin tersebut hingga mereka tidak sempat mengoperasikan meriam tersebut

"Oh sial Aku melihat 4 musuh di Pos selanjutnya.. Mereka menggunakan meriam sihir" teriak Shion

Belum sempat menembaki musuh itu sebuah missile menghantam tower itu dan tak berapa lama pesawat jet dengan kecepatan tinggi melintas di atas helikopter yang di tunggangi Naruto. Hal tersebut membuat helikopter menjadi goyang karena efek pesawat tadi

"Bertahanlah... " Teriak Shion

"Ibu Perintahkan para pesawat jet itu untuk tahan tembakan dulu , Itu tadi hampir saja" Ucap Naruto di radio

"Aku akan menahan mereka sementara waktu, tapi cepatlah pesawat-pesawat itu hanya bisa sekali jalan, " Ucap Tsunade di radionya

"Oke... semua sudah aman... bersiap mendarat" Perinta Naruto

Ketiga burung besi itu pun mulai mendekati bagian dalam kastil dan mengurangi ketinggian. Mereka mulai mendarat di bagian dalam kastil

"Sai..kau tetap di helikopter awasi sekitar, Ino , Sasuke , bersamaku , kita jemput Prisoner #627 dan #628" Teriak Naruto Sambil melompat lalu berlari menuju pintu masuk kastil yang sudah mulai Hancur di sana sini

"Semuanya berpencar!" Perintah Naruto lagi

Akhirnya mereka menyebar menuju sebuah gedung yang berada di bagian tengah-tangah kastil. Terapat sebuah gerbang yang cukup luas di sana, namun perjalanan mereka tidaklah mulus. Di atas gedung itu para Alin menembaki mereka menggunakan senapan sihir. Hal ini membuat perjalanan mereka mulai melambat karena melakukan kontak senjata di dengan inisiatif tinggi Sai yang bertengger di atas helikopter menembaki para Alin dengan Sniper kaliber besarnya.

"Kerja bagus Sai... Shion hancurkan bangunan lantai 2nya...Bersiap untuk Senapan besarnya" Ucap Naruto di radio

"Baiklah Senapan siap, 6 target , _Inbound Hot_ " Jawab Shion

Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya helikopter yang Shion piloti menghantam banguan Lantai dua yang di maksud Naruto. Kini tembakan senapan dan rudal penghancur menghantam bangunan tersebut membuat semuanya hancur tak bersisa

Setelah Hantaman serangan tersebut Naruto , Sasuke, dan Ino menuju sebuah jalan yang menuju bangunan Utama, beberapa pasukan Alin mencegat mereka dan mau tak mau mereka harus kontak senjata dengan mereka kali ini. Setelah melakukan kontak senjata yang tak begitu lama, mereka akhirnya sampai di pintu gedung utama atau lebih tepatnya gerbang penjara gedung itu.

"Baiklah Sasuke, Ino ikut aku masuk ke dalam , yang lain... Buat mereka sibuk dan bersihkan untuk penjemputan nanti," perintah Naruto ke semua pasukan

Kini mereka ber-3 masuk ke gedung tersebut terlihat gedung itu sudah tua dan lapuk, di dindingnya pun terlihat beberapa aksara yang Naruto ketahui itu adalah aksara anti sihir. Mungkin karena itulah sihir tidak berlaku di gedung itu. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di ruang utama atau Lobby gedung itu, Terlihat beberapa layar yang nampak seperti layar kamera jika itu milik pasukan aliansi namun bentuknya agak aneh karena di kendalikan oleh sihir yang misterius. Setelah mengamati sebentar Naruto pun yakin

"Baiklah ini dia, Kita segera menjemput Prisoner 627 dan 628 lalu kita pergi" Ucap Naruto

"Kalian berdua masuklah.. aku akan mengakses system mereka dan memandu kalian " Ucap Ino yang langsung menghampiri sebuah konsol yang ada di sana

"Baiklah Sasuke kita masuk, " Perintah Naruto

Dengan sekejap Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingannya lalu mengamati tempat tersebut

"Baiklah ikuti aku" Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke bagian dalam. Kini mereka di hadapkan ruangan yang luas, namun ternyata ruangan tersebut memiliki lubang yang besar di tengahnya dan di tengah-tengah lubang itu terdapat sebuah bangunan kecil yang melayang, di tepian lubang tersebut terdapat jalan yang spiral menuju ke bawah, setiap beberapa meter di halangi oleh teralis besi dan juga ruangan berpintu besi layaknya penjara yang lainnya. Tak mau menunggu lama mereka akhirnya menyusuri jalan menuju ke bawah tersebut. Beberapa tralis besi sudah terbuka maka dari itu memudahkan perjalanan mereka. Di sepanjang perjalanan, mereka pun juga melakukan kontak senjata dengan pasukan Alin yang berada di sepanjang koridor itu

"Baiklah aku sudah masuk ke system mereka , aku sedang mengakses semua kamera yang memonitor mereka...Ah sial barang ini seperti barang kuno sekali.." Ucap Ino di radio

"Di terima...Ino apakah kau sudah menemukan lokasi Prisoner 627 dan 628 ?" Tanya Naruto

"Negativ.. Namun aku melihat pergerakan menuju lantai bawah … Terus saja susuri jalan itu... apakah itu cukup ?" jawab Ino

"Baiklah... Sasuke ayo lanjut.." Teriak Naruto

Mereka pun menyusuri jalan sepanjang Koridor dengan kecepatan yang sudah di tambah Oleh Exo akhirnya mereka hampir sampai Namun jalan mereka di halangi oleh tralis besi yang tertutup

"Ino jalan kami terhalang oleh pintu ini... Cobalah bukakan pintu ini" Ucap Naruto

"Sedang kuusahakan , Perangkat lunak ini benar-benar kuno" Ucap Ino

Saat menunggu pintu terbuka pasukan Alin pun menghampiri mereka dari seberang pintu, Kontak senjata pun terjadi di sana, Tak lama kemudian suara alarm berbunyi dan pintu mulai bergeser. Tetapi yan terbuka bukan pintu yang Naruto maksud tapi pintu yang ada di setelahnya..

"Ino kau membuka pintu yang salah..." teriak Sasuke

"Arrrghhhh ….. baiklah Stand by... Yap berhasil..." teriak Ino

Mereka berdua segera menyerbu ke depan membunuh setiap Alin yang menghalangi mereka. Sudah setengah jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Ino bicaralah padaku …. Semua penjara ini sudah kosong" Ucap Naruto yang mulai Khawatir

"Yap..Aku menemukannya Prisoner #627 dan #628 di pindahkan ke bagian sayap selatan, jalan tercepat lewat gudang senjata" Ucap Ino di radio lagi

"Di terima , Baiklah Sasuke kita langsung memotong melewati Gudang senjata, kita turun sekarang…" Perintah Naruto

Akhirnya mereka segera melewati beberapa pintu tralis lagi dan langsung berbelok menuruni jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan antara jalan satu dan jalan yang lainnya yang berada di seberang , lalu di tengahnya terdapat ruangan kecil yang di ketahui sebagai gudang senjata Alin, Tak butuh waktu lama mereka segera sampai dan mendobrak pintu besi yang sudah lapuk. Melihat suasana sedikit dan akhirnya mereka mencari pintu keluar untuk ke sisi seberang. Sebuah tralis besi yang memiliki kunci otomatis mereka temukan dan segera Naruto dan Sasuke bersiap di depan pintu itu

"Lt.. Kabar buruk aku melihat 3 tidak 4 Squad pasukan musuh mengepung lokasi kalian" Ino memberi kabar

"Ya..aku sudah bias mencium bau mereka…kami terlalu terlihat di sini ,Ino segera buka pintu tralis ini" Ucap Naruto

Tak lama pintu mulai bergeser namun…. 'Grak…cerrrt..cerrt..' bunyi keras dan kilatan listrik dan pintu tralis itu macet padahal baru bergeser sedikit saja

"Sial…. Pintu punya otoritas yang berbeda…Aku akan mem-bypassnya…" Ucap Ino panik

"Terlambat mereka sudah di sini" Jawab Naruto

Mata biru langit Naruto segera mengamati sekitarnya. Benar saja , ia dan Sasuke sudah di kepung oleh pasukan Alin yang memiliki rupa setengah hewan dan mereka membawa senapan sihir plasma yang sama seperti sebelumnya

"Sasuke , Paper Shield!" Teriak Naruto kepada Sasuke

"Ini dia…!" Jawab Sasuke sambil menarik sesuatu di punggungnya, Lalu ia menancapkan salah satu ujung benda tersebut ke lantai ruangan itu, Tak tinggal diam Naruto menarik sebuah pegangan kecil yang ada di tengah-tengah batang hitam tersebut dengan seluruh tenaganya ia menarik dan 'tada' layaknya kertas tipis yang di gelar , lalu setelah merasa cukup Naruto menekan tombol kecil dan keluarlah lagi ujung tajam di sisi satunya yang ia pegang dan segera ia menancapkan ke tanah

Tak lama musuh memberondong mereka dengan peluru plasma sihir, Segera mereka berlindung ke belakang kertas yang di gelar secara vertical tersebut, Itulah teknologi milik pasukan Aliansi yaitu Paper Shield atau Kertas Perisai terbuat dari bahan misterius yang apabila di gelar dan di kencangkan bisa menahan penetrasi peluru senapan kecil hingga roket anti-tank. Namun terdapat durasi tertentu tergantu berapa kali ia terkena serangan. Paling tidak mereka merasa aman hingga Ino berhasil membuka pintu Tralis tersebut. Tak tinggal diam Naruto dan Sasuke juga membalas tembakan dari pasukan Alin dengan senapan mereka.

Hampir 2 menit mereka kontak senjata namun mereka sudah merasa berjam-jam melakukan kontak senjata di sana peluru plasma dan selongsong peluru kuningan berserakan di dalam ruangan sempit itu. 2 orang melawan lebih dari 4 Squad musuh. Musuh semakin ramai dan sepertinya kemampuan menahan dari Paper Shield sudah mulai menurun.

"Ino, Buka pintunya sekarang…." Teriak Sasuke Sambil mengaktifkan Sharingannya untuk mengamati berapa banyak musuh

"Hampir selesai… Mengakses sirkuit sihir ….Bypass selesai…huh…Pintu Terbuka!" Ucap Ino

Akhirnya pintu terbuka setelah merasa mereka akan mati di sana. Tak menunggu lama Naruto dan Sasuke segera melewati jembatan kecil untuk mencapai sisi seberang di temani peluru senapan plasma milik Alin yang melintas di atas kepala mereka. Setelah sampai di seberang pun mereka belum selesai. Para Alin ini masih menembaki di sepanjang koridor yang mereka tuju.

"Teme mereka banyak sekali namun dalam satu barisan lurus mengikuti alur dari kordor ini, dan juga sudah tidak ada tralis besi lagi" Ucap Naruto ke pada Sasuke

"Hn..baiklah sebaiknya kau menjauh ,aku tak ingin Cyber Brain-mu terbakar" Jawab Sasuke

Segera Naruto menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke, Segera pria berambut biru donker itu berdiri di tengah koridor sambil menutup mata dan 'crat..crat..crat….CRASH!' di seluruh badan Sasuke keluar kilatan listrik atau lebih tepatnya kilat yang mengilingi tubuhnya seolah-olah kilat tersebut di kendalikan oleh Sasuke

'Mustahil….bagaimana ia bisa menggunakan sihir ?'

'bunuh dia sekarang!' teriak para Alin yang panik

"Takamakuri…. Chidori Nagashi…." Teriak Sasuke

Seketika kilatan listrik semakin besar dan menyerbu ke dapan dan berbentuk Naga berjumlah 2 buah yang melingkar membentuk lingkaran spiral. Menyerbu dan menembus para barisan pasukan Alin. Setiap Pasukan Alin yang terkena serangan itu langsung hangus tak bernyawa bahkan ada yang langsung hangus menjadi abu dan menghilang bersama tiupan angin. Tak butuh lama jalan mereka pun bersih dari para pasukan musuh

"Wuuu…andai sejak awal bisa menggunakan teknik itu ,Teme " Ucap Naruto

"Urusai…. Ayo kita lanjutkan" Jawab Sasuke

Mereka malanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan sepertinya jalannya pun masih jauh dan Ino memberi tahu jalan pintas untuk mereka ber-2

"Di sini Ino, aku menyarankanmu untuk mengambil jalan pintas dengan menuruni dinding langsung saja… agar kalian tepat waktu" Ucap Ino

"Baiklah diterima… Teme saatnya Mag glove kita beraksi" Ucap Naruto

"Itulah yang ku tunggu untung saja musuh sudah pergi jadi kita bisa dengan tenang merayap di dinding ini" Jawab Sasuke

'Lt lantai atas sudah bersih… situasi di atas sini sudah sangat kondusif' . kata seorang prajurit yang berada di luar sana

"Kamera di dalam sana mati , Lt tidak ada tenaga di sana.. kemungkinan di sana gelap gulita" Ucap Ino

Tak butuh waktu lama Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sampai di lantai dasar dan benar saja, pintu masuk lorong yang akan mereka tuju memang gelap gulita

"Teme… gear down… gunakan _Night Vision"_ perinth Naruto

Dengan otomatis headgear mereka pun turun , wajah mereka tertutup helm metal dengan 3 buah kamera di wajah mereka menampilkan rupa yang mengintimidasi musuh mereka, penglihatan mereka yang semula gelap menjadi hijau terang karena system penglihatan malam milik mereka. Akhirnya mereka masuk ke lorong sempit yang kumuh dengan beberapa pancuran air dari pipa yang bocor

Terdapat beberapa tralis besi yang rusak di sana, dan beberapa pasukan Alin menunggu mereka dengan senapan plasma mereka. Karena menang teknologi mereka berdua segera membrendet pasukan Alin dengan peluru-peluru pembunuh mereka , seketika pasukan Alin tersungkur bersimbah darah tak bernyawa, merasa peluru Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menipis, mereka mengisi ulang senjata mereka yang notabenenya berpeluru lebih dari 100 butir di setiap magazennya. Merasa sudah aman dan selesai isi ualng mereka langsung berlari mengikuti alur koridor menuju bawah tanah. Seketika lampu kembali terang dan helm mereka pun kembali di buka

"Baiklah kamera di bagian itu masih menyala.. ikuti jalur itu 30 meter di depanmu harusnya jalan buntu namun di sebelah kirimu ada kamar mandi tua, gunakan peledak untuk menjebol temboknya" Saran Ino

"Di terima.. Sasuke hemat peledak aku punya cara lain" Perintah Naruto

Segera ia mendekati tembok dengan memasang posisi akan memukul dan menahan tangannya sebentar, dengingan terdengan dan 'DAR…..' Naruto melepaskan pukulan dan tembok langsung jebol. Benar saja di belakang tembok pasukan Alin menunggu mereka dengan senjata mereka. Langsung Naruto mengaktifkan Cyber Brainnya, mempercepat penglihatannya Seribu kali per detiknya hingga di mata Naruto terlihat seperti Slow motion, Terlihat 2 Pasukan Alin terlempear karena hantaman Naruto, segera ia membrendetnya dengan peluru-peluru di senapannya, hal yang sama juga ia lakukan terhadap pasukan Alin yang berbaris menunggu mereka, hanya dalam 5 detik semua musuh terbantai di sana, meninggalkan aliran darah berwarna Hijau gelap. Di rasa aman mereka segera masuk ke dalam namun musuh kembali dating , kini mereka berada di lantai 2 yang siap menyerbu mereka berdua dari sisi kanan dan sisi kiri bagian atas ruangan

"Musuh di lantai 2 Sasuke sekarang…!" teriak Naruto

"Chidori Nagashi!" teriak Sasuke, dan segera Naga Petir berjumlah segera menyerbu ke lantai dua menyambar barisan musuh yang ada di sana, Mereka selamat lagi namun saat mereka berjalan menuju pintu seberang 6 Pasukan musuh yang kini berpenampilan berbeda dari sebelumnya datatang, mereka berpenampilan Besar dengan Armor Sihir yang menutupi tubuh mereka.

"JAGGERNAUT!" Teriak Naruto dan Mereka berdua segera berlindung di dinding yang mulai ambruk

"Cih Merepotkan" ucap Sasuke

"Bagaimana Ini Teme.. kita tak punya roket anti-tank, Mereka setara seperti AST unit…" Ucap Naruto khawatir

"Kau masih meragukan Sharingan-ku ?" Ucap Sasuke Santai

"HA? Kau mau menggunakannya ? yah terserahlah…." Ucap Naruto

Segera Sasuke keluar dan berdiri santai melihat 6 Pasukan Alin yang besar itu, mereka terkenal bisa menghancurkan apapun yang mereka lewati, Menurut informasi para Vinci, Pasukan Penyihir tingkat S hingga SSS pun kesulitan membunuh mereka karena Armor sihir mereka. Kini Sasuke melebarkan mata kanannya dan sekejap darah mengalir keluar dari matanya lalu..

"Amaterasu…." Dengan pelan Sasuke mengucap nama sakral itu dan 'Bush…' api hitam membakar semua Jaggernaut. Mereka menggeliat kesakitan dan tak lama mereka langsung ambruk di tanah

"Berapa kali melihatnya pun.. tetap saja menakutkan sekali api hitam ini" Ucap Naruto

Setelah semua bersih Naruto dan Sasuke segera menuju pintu seberang dan memasang peledak di ujung ruangan , 'BLAR…' peledak di nyalakan lantaipun jebol dan menampilkan lantai bawah dengan jalur air yang tak begitu deras, lalu Mereka menuruni jalur air menuju sebuah terowongan lagi yang panjang, karena air tak terlalu dalam hanya sebatas lutut kaki mereka tak ragu untuk masuk ke air dan berlari secepat yang mereka bisa, karena Naruto dan Sasuke harus berfikir untuk serangan udara total yang akan di lancarkan nantinya

"Kami menuruni lubang yang kami buat di ujung kamar mandi, Ino kami menuju arah tenggara…" Ucap Naruto di radio

"Diterima ikuti saja terowongan itu.." ucap Ino

"Bicaralah padaku Ino.. Berapa menit lagi sebelum serangan udara , kami tak ingin di sini saat serangan udara berlangsung" Tanya Naruto

"3 menit sebelum serangan" Jawab Ino

"Baiklah keluar dari sana dan menujulah ke jemputan" Perintah Naruto

"Baiklah, Tunggu tanda-tanda terlihat tepat di sampingmu 4 orang , harusnya 2 diantara mereka adalah Target kita" Jawab Ino

Segera Naruto mendekati tembok yang tepat seperti di sebutkan Ino, segera ia Memasang posisi dan segera Memukul lagi dan 'BLAR' Tembok Jebol dan Runtuh di balik tembok 2 Pasukan Alin terlihat sedang di cekik oleh 2 orang yang memiliki Rambut seperti Naruto dan Satunya berambut coklat panjang seperti Hinata , Naruto Menembak 2 pasukan Alin itu dengan tepat sasaran , Namun Saat melangkah masuk Orang berambut Pirang seperti Naruto itu mendorong salah seorang pasukan alin menabrak Naruto, dengan Sigap Naruto menangkis dorongan itu ke arah samping dan Orang berambut pirang itu malah memukul Naruto hingga tersungkur ke belakang, Pukulan telak tersebut membuat pandangan Naruto memburam dan beberapa saat setelah penglihatannya pulih orang tersebut menodongkan senapan plasma milik Alin ke pada Naruto yang tersungkur ke bawah

Rambut pirang dan jabrik namun agak gondrong dan mata biru langit sama seperti Naruto, Seperti melihat cerminan dirinya Naruto diam membisu.

"Minato.. jangan!" Ucap orang yang satunya

"JATUHKAN!" Gertak Sasuke sambil menodongkan Pistol ke orang yang di panggil Minato tadi

"Kau… " ucap Orang yang bernama Minato itu

Segera ia mngulurkan tangan untuk membantu Naruto berdiri

"Prisoner #627 dan #628 ?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya… " jawab Orang yang di belakang yang memiliki rambut coklat panjang

"Kita sudah mendapatkannya" Ucap Naruto singkat dan tak lama kemudian ledakan pun terjadi

'DUM!'

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini.. " Teriak Naruto

"Ikuti aku untuk jalan keluarnya" Ajak Sasuke

Segera mereka berlari mengikuti Sasuke menuju terowongan yang lumayan panjang

' _Bravo six , be advice.. serangan datang..ulangi serangan datang'_

'Dlum….Dlum….Dlum…Dlum…'

Getaran demi getaran terasa semakin kuat , Bom di jatuhkan secara beruntun. Mereka akhirnya tiba di terowongan akhir yang memiliki panjang sekitar 100 meter, mereka segera berlari secepat mungkin

"Itu dia .. Helikopter kita…" Teriak Sasuke. Mereka samakin dekat dengan helicopter namun saat mereka hampir sampai tembok di atas mereka runtuh dan menutup jalan mereka

"Kembali..kembali….." teriak Sasuke , mereka segera berbalik arah

"Temukan jalan yang lainnya Sasuke!" Ucap Naruto di tengah kekalutan itu

Akhirnya mereka kembali ke arah sebelumnya mereka berlari berkejaran dengan bom yang mulai berjatuhan di area mereka

"Lewat sini… " ajak Sasuke.

Mereka berbelok ke kanan dan kembali ke jalan mereka dari awal yaitu lubang yang mereka buat saat di kamar mandi tua , Naruto berjalan duluan dan bermaksud melihat ke atas untuk memastikan keadaan namun

"Ini Jalan Buntu…. !" Teriak Minato panik

"SHION.. Di manakah kau, Ganti.." panggil Naruto di radionya

"Kakak aku tak bisa melihatmu terlalu banya asap..terlalu banyak asap…" Jawab Shion tak kalah Panik

Namun tiba-tiba 'Grak…Blak…drak…BUG!' tembok di atas Naruto runtuh dan Menimpa Naruto yang sedang berdiri,

"Sial… _Naruto Is Down..Naruto Is Down_!" Teriak Sasuke sambil menghampiri Naruto

"Naruto ? jangan-jangan…" Minato pun berlari dan berusaha mengangkat puing yang menimpa Naruto namun apa daya puing itu terlalu berat dan Minato belum bisa menggunakan Sihirnya…

Di pandangan gelap Naruto kembali muncul tulisan-tulisan aneh , yaitu sama seperti ia mereset ulang cyber brainnya. Tak lama kemudian Naruto dengan kekuatan tubuh dan di tambah Exoskeletonnya mengangkat puing itu dan keluar dari puing-puing reruntuhan dengan dahi yang berdarah karena puing tajam itu. Dengan sedikit sempoyongan Naruto berusaha berdiri dengan kakinya

"Teme apapun yang akan kau lakukan , Lakukan dengan cepat.." Teriak Naruto

Dengan segera Sasuke menembakkan Suar ke atas lubang gedung , dan seketika menyala merah terang. Semua orang menunggu kabar selanjutnya

"Aku melihat tanda kalian, Tali akan aku jatuhkan.. " Ucap Shion

Tak lama tali pun di jatuhkan dan semua orang menuju tali itu dan mulai memegang kaitan yang sudah tersedia di sana. Pertama Sasuke, Minato , Lalu orang berambut coklat panjang yang di kenali sebagai Hiashi, dan terakhir Naruto dengan perlahan namun pasti mereka terangkat dan melewati lubang yang ada di atap gedung , setelah sampai di atap Minato dan Hiashi terkejut karena besi layaknya Naga terbang diam di atas langit di tambah beberapa lainnya melintas dengan kecepatan bahkan belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya sambil menjatuhkan bom ke arah kastil yang menjadi penjaranya selama bertahun-tahun di sana, di hancurkan bahkan seperti bukan apa-apa. Dan sebagai puncaknya Benda terbang yang lebih besar melintas dengan kecepatan yang standar sambil menjatuhkan Bom yang membuat lokasi tersebut menjadi lautan api yang menjilat-jilat

.

.

 **Beberapa saat sebelum kedatangan di istana Aliansi Vinci**

Naruto dan teamnya di tambah Minato dan Hiashi mereka duduk di dalam Helikopter dengan tenang tidak ada pembicaraan sebelum Minato mengawali pembicaraan.

"Jadi apakah kau benar-benar Naruto yang ku maksud ?" Ucap Minato penasaran

"Apakah penampilan dan 3 goretan di masing-masing pipiku ini berbohong.." Jawab Naruto

"Begitu.. ma'afkan aku, Anakku.." Ucap Minato sambil memasang tampang sedih

"Kenapa kau meminta ma'af , ayah bodoh… Aku justru bersyukur karena itu aku menjadi pribadi yang kuat yah meski aku tak bisa sihir dan berjalan di tanah antah berantah. Namun akhirnya aku bersyukur bisa menemukan tempat di mana aku lahir, meski butuh waktu yang agak lama." Jawab Naruto

"Syukurlah… dan ma'af untuk Adikmu.." Ucap Minato lagi

"Ah.. jangan kau ungkit lagi, dia akan sedih di alam sana jika kau tidak merelakannya, ngomong-ngomong untuk orang tua sepertimu , pukulanmu lumayan juga.." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

Akhirnya mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak dan Minato dan Naruto bertukar kepalan tangan mereka.

"Kakak… meriam mereka mengarah ke pada kita.." Ucap Shion tiba-tiba

"Sial sihirku belum pulih" Ucap Minato

"Tenang mereka tidak akan menembak" Ucap Naruto tenang

Benar saja meriam mereka tidak menembak ke arah helikopter Naruto dan mereka bisa mendarat di pelataran kerajaan dengan Selamat. Setelah mendarat Sasuke membuka pintu Helikopter mereka dan keluarlah semua penumpang helikopter termasuk Minato dan Hiashi lalu

"MINATO!" teriak Kushina yang berlari menghambur ke pelukan Minato…

 _Song Theme :_

 _How long must I wait_ _？_ _  
The hopes that I chase  
Whether it's too late  
If my bird has flown  
Away_ _？_

"Kushina….Akhirnya..aku Bertemu denganmu…" Ucap Minato

"Tou-chan..Huaaaaa" Naruko kini berlari sambil menangis kuat

"Naruko…kenapa kamu tambah cengeng seperti ini.. sayang…." Ucap Minato sambil mengelus puncak kepalanya…..

Mereka bertiga menangis dalam satu pelukan, dan Naruto hanya tersenyum di belakang mereka.

"Naruto…. " Kushina dan Minatao sambil mengulurkan tangan mereka

"Kakak…hiks…" Ucap Naruko

"Ya..ya…ya.." sambil berjalan pelan mendekati mereka bertiga dan ikut berpelukan kepada mereka bertiga

"Aku pulang…. " ucap Minato

"Selamat datang kembali…Minato/Ayah" ucap Naruko , Kushina, dan Naruto bersamaan

 _The dreamer you've been  
Your little girl has become  
What should I do_ _？_ _  
Your plans fell through for you  
But I must believe in myself  
But I must believe in myself_

 _Don't say goodbye  
Two birds are flying high  
And I must leave on a wind only for the few  
Dangerous and lonely times there may be  
She's forever asking will she leave  
Is this what a dreamer should feel_ _？_

Dan di sisi lain

"Tou-sama…." Teriak Hinata Lembut dan Adiknya Hanabi

"Anata…" ucap Ibu Hinata

"Kalian… akhirnya aku bisa bertemu keluargaku tercinta lagi…" Ucap Hiashi sambil memeluk mereka

"Kalian tahu aku selalu merindukan kalian…" Ucap Hiashi sambil berlinang air mata

 _"_ Kami juga selalu merindukan Tou-sama…" Ucap Hinata

"Aku berjanji tidak akan lagi mengulangi kesalahan yang sama… Sayang…." Janji Hiashi kepada keluarganya

 _Just over those clouds  
A beauty awaits  
Horizons and gates  
To green fields old and new_

 _A taste of a life calling  
The smiles and their hands waving me in  
Look down my precious town  
Happiness begins for me now_ _！_ _  
Happiness begins for me now_ _！_

 _Don't say goodbye  
I will fly much higher still  
A taste of pride, Giving in's such a bitter pill  
Even though there's much that I'll never know  
Deep inside my heart these feelings grow  
I'd rather not give up my dream_

 _Don't say goodbye  
Are the clouds forever new_ _？_ _  
Inspiring me feather's can change from grey to blue  
Every second children are being born  
I can keep the world they enter warm and still  
full of the spirit of dawn_

.

.

Di tengah kebahagiaan tersebut tiba-tiba pandangan Naruto memburam dan terlihatlah siluet-siluet masa lalu nya yang kelam yaitu di mana saat dia dekat dengan kematian. Dengan tiba-tiba tubuhnya lepas dari pelukan orang tua dan adiknya dan langsung kejang-kejang lalu ambruk ke belakang, kejang-kejang di tubuhnya bahkan menurut penglihatan Minato dan Kushina mata Naruto menampilkan ketakutan, atau bahkan perasaan yang belum pernah mereka hadapi sebelumnya.

"Naruto…ada apa Nak… Naruto…" Teriak Kushina sambil mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang masih kejang-kejang

"Nii-chan…Nii-chan…." Naruko bahkan mulai panik

Kejang-kejang Naruto sontak berhenti dan langsung menutup matanya tiba-tiba dan tidak sadar membuat semua orang panik dan berteriak-teriak

"Tidak..tidak…Naru..jangan..jangan…lagi…" ucap Kushina mulai menangis

"Bibi tenang…..biar aku lihat dulu" ucap Shion ayng tadi sontak berlari keluar dari helikopternya untuk melihat kondisi Naruto. Setelah meng-check sebentar langsung Shion menghubungi radio dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Ibu cepatlah ke kastil sekarang kakak butuh perawatan Cyber Brain-nya segera, dia sudah kejang-kejang" Ucap Shion sedangkan yang lain minus team Naruto hanya bisa menangis dan khawatir

 **TBC**

Ada apakah dengan Naruto sebenarnya, dan bagaiaman dia bisa jadi setengah cyborg dan insiden bagaimanakah yang membuat Naruto Sekarat , tunggu Chapter selanjutnya " **Chapter 5: Mechanical Soldier Squad: Code 999(Triple Nine)**


End file.
